Anodite
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Harry ventured down in the Chamber of Secrets and there he learn of his heritage. There is more to the world than Magic, Mutants and Aliens. Smart, God-like/Harry! Possible Harem! X-over elements from other Anime/Cartoons! Not like it, don't try it. Dyslexic writer here...
1. Prologue!

We find two students of Hogwarts in the deep underground network of the castle. One of them is a young boy, no older than twelve year name day. The most signifying marks would be his Avada Kedavra green eyes which were hard like ice, and a lightning bolt carved into the skin of his forehead just above his left eyebrow. The boy's name is Harry Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter or the Boy Who Lived is how the famous wizard is called by the population of Magical Britain.

His companion is a girl with blonde hair. the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. Her azure-blue eyes glanced towards her companion who suddenly stopped. "I think we have arrived at the entrance of the Chamber."

"I would never have thought that the fabulous chamber of the Founder of my House existed or that the Monster of the Chamber would attack a pureblood." The girl commented with a shiver in her voice. She would never have ventured down the pipes if her sister wasn't kidnapped by the Heir of Slytherin. At first she has tried to ask for help from the Teachers, however, they ignored her pleads for help. After that, she tried to owl her parents, yet that too was no help for her when the owls left the Owlery, only to return a minute later to the tower. And that brought her to where she is now. "Potter, thank you for helping to save my sister from the Monster's claws."

Harry Potter who walk in front of her, his eyes glared through the darkness from behind his glasses. "There is no need for thanking me, Greengrass, but it was appreciated. It is just that I cannot believe that our Professors or the Headmaster refuse to owl your parents or the DMLE."

"It is probably because my sister is a Slytherin, a so-called dark witch." Greengrass bitterly bite out. Her fingers tightened around the handle of her wand and her knuckles paled until they are white. "After this fiasco, I will force my father to take us out of Britain and to the United States. I will no longer stay in a bigoted place like Hogwarts or Magical Britain after I rescued my sister from that monster. Do you perhaps have any knowledge what kind of monster took my sister?"

Harry took a deep breath before a strange language left his lips. "I, the Heir of Slytherin demands the Chamber to open for me." Hissed the young wizard, and much to their surprise the door creaked slowly open. Before Greengrass could move or shout, her companion has grasped her shoulders firmly and another hand on her mouth. "Ssst… listen first to what I have to say." Greengrass glared at the boy, however, after a second she nods in agreement that she would listen to him. "Good, thank you, Greengrass. When we enter the room, watch out where you set down your feet. We do not know if the room is booby trapped nor cursed with dark spells. If you hear movements, don't look at the creature's head. Just don't because the creature is a Basilisk."

"What!" Hissed Greengrass. She was terrified at the news of what kind of Monster lives here under a castle full of children. Unconsciously she moved closer to the only living being in the chamber. "Oh Merlin, please let my sister be alright!" She cried out, distraught grasped her heart. "Tori! Tori, please say something," Greengrass suddenly called out and she rushed into the room and towards the center of the chamber when she noticed a small figure lying down at the center.

Harry could only stare at her when she rushed away from him. Seeing her running towards any danger that could jump out of any shadowy corner or out of the water at the sides of the platform. "Greengrass!" The boy shouted before he too threw caution aside and rushed towards her, however unlike the girl who sunk through her knees and holding her sister in her embrace and her wand forgotten, Harry stayed alerted. His wand firmly clutched between his fingers while keeping a watchful eye. "How is she?"

"Alive - barely alive." Greengrass sniffed, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I can barely feel her heart. Harry, what happened to her?"

Harry turned to the girls worriedly, however, by turning to the two girls the boy did not notice the appearing of a ghostly figure. The mysterious figure picked up the discarded wand and with a flick of his wand a stream of red light left the focus. "Her life force are being drained."

The two Hogwarts students turned their heads towards the source of the voice and for Harry who moved quickly in a defensive position when the voice reached his ears was only a fraction too late when his wand was blasted out of his hand by the mysterious figure. "What!" Was the cry that left Harry's lips and his eyes landed on the ghostly figure of a teenage boy. Green eyes widened when he recognized the ghostly appearance. "Tom, why did you disarm me?" The boy's first question floated in the air at which the young wizard earned a chuckle. Frowning, Harry's first question was followed by a second one. "There lurks somewhere in the shadows of this chamber a monster, Tom! Answer my question! Why did you disarm me?!"

"You do not need a wand, Harry. Especially when you will soon be no more amongst the living, and as for that monster. That monster is Salazar Slytherin own pet, a Basilisk which can only be called by the Heir," Tom grinned at them. "Yet, before we say farewell to each other, Harry. I would like to hear a few answers to my questions from you. How can a mere infant survive the most powerful and influence Dark Lord deathly curses and destroy me?"

Daphne clutched her sister firmer to her chest and her skin now felt cold to her own. "You are crazy. A madman! Give back my sister you bastard!" Snarled the young witch whose voice slowly rose in volume towards the spectrum of the dark haired boy. "Give her back, now!"

"You annoying whence! How dare you demand from me. I who has surpassed death and mastered all magic! I, who has brought terror to Britain under the name that I had chosen, Voldemort!" Snarled the now revealed Dark Lord. "Your sister was foolish enough to fall to my spell which forced her to write in my diary. With each word scribbled down on paper is transferring off of her life force to me. She should be honored that the bitch gives up her life for her Lord."

"You bastard!" Harry managed to snarl out before he dived out of the path of a green light that left Daphne's wand. Rolling over the wet floor and appearing next to Daphne and her sister. A pair of green eyes glared at his assaulter who had a mocking smile played across his face. "A bastard who is cowardly enough to kill infants and babies while hiding behind a fake name. How disgusting could you be!" The young wizard roared in anger while standing protectively in front of the girls.

Laughter rose from the Dark Lord throat and a flick of his wand send the three young Hogwarts student flying through the chamber. "I chose my name because I knew that one day people will fear to utter the name in daylight. No one knows from where I came from, however, I think that telling my origin to you two will be your rewards in witnessing my resurrection."

"All we want is that you release Greengrass sister!" Harry demanded. The boy had managed to return to the side of the girls and stood now protectively in front of them. His wand in his hand and ready to protect the girls.

Voldemort showed a cruel smile when the boy demands the release of his new sacrifice. The specter lifted Daphne's wand up and aimed it at the group of Hogwarts student and with a harsh whisper the Dark Lord fired his signature green curse.

Daphne's eyes followed the traject the curse is flying and tears streamed now in a bigger volume down her cheeks. There is no way that she could survive the most deadly curse. She and her sister would die here in the Chamber. However much to her shock, the figure of her comrade stayed in front of her and caught the curse into his chest. "Harry!" She screamed when the boy shielded her. Daphne let go of her sister and hugged the lifeless body of Harry against her. "No! Harry, please don't leave me. Open your eyes, please, Harry!" Her pleads echoed through the chamber which only fueled the Dark Lord with a dark pleasure.

"There is no way back from the death, girl. I never expected this to go so easily, killing the Boy Who Lived." laughed Lord Voldemort in a high pitched tone when it suddenly turns into one of a high-pitched scream of terror. In front of Daphne the Boy Who Lived, his body started to convulse and a high pitched scream came out of the boy's famous scar.

A ghostly sphere with a face rose out of the lightning bolt scar. The sphere face looks exactly like that of the Dark Lord which convulsed on the floor in absolute pain that is out of this world. Greengrass then witnessed the sphere launch itself towards the specter and the two became one. "Haa… haaa…. haaa..." breathed the Dark Lord heavily, its muscles twitched occasionally. "That is the second time that Potter managed to hurt me so much. Ah, I see… so that has happened… wait - there is a blank space." Muttered the Dark Lord for a while and Daphne who was frozen in fear of what a moment ago had happened could only watch, and wait for something. "Nevermind, Crucio!"

Daphne screamed. The pain that the curse caused shot through her body like molten steel or sharp knives cut through her skin and organs. All she could do is screaming and wish that the pain would stop. Convulsing on the damp, wet floor Daphne tried to beg for help when it suddenly stopped and the unsuspected gasp from someone. "That is impossible! How… how could you still be alive ... POTTER!" She heard through the pain the Dark Lord voice shout.

In front of Daphne the Boy Who Lived pulled himself from the wet, damp floor of the Chamber of Secrets. The girl could see him through her tears, her vision blurry yet she felt hope swell in her chest. She watched the boy turn around and then she felt gentle hands wipe away her tears. "Avada Kedavra!" Daphne watched when a second killing curse impacted the young wizard body, only for the curse to being absorbed. "Are you alright, Greengrass?" The boy asked her and she wanted to say no, however when his hands touched her cheek. The girl felt something warm travel through her body, banishing away the pain from her. "Come, let me see how your sister is now." She followed him and much to her surprise a second killing curse impacted against his body and nothing happened.

"How can you survive my death curse … POTTER!"

Daphne could hear the dark lord scream in rage and the light of green curse slammed against the Boy Who Lived. Her eyes followed the movement of the boy whose hands radiated a green light which was the same color like the curse of Death, however instead of taking life she could see the rosy color of her sister return. "Tori please come back to me," she cradled her sister head on her lap. And much to her delight, her sister opened her eyes, and blue eyes met her sister blue own. "Welcome back, Tori. I was so scared that I had lost you."

"I am sorry Daphne, for everything. I could not fight it… Potter!" Astoria suddenly exclaimed when she noticed the Boy Who Lived. However, there was also another reason why she shouted out his name when the younger girl noticed the boy's eyes which radiated raw, pure power and green light.

Harry smiled at her. "I have recovered her life force, your sister will make out of here ...aaargh!" The young wizard suddenly cried out in pain. Cracks appeared throughout his skin that burst open and more green light filled the chamber. Stumbling away from the girls and much to Daphne and Astoria amazing a green barrier erupted between them.

"Potter … are you killing yourself?" Tom laughed in amusement. "It seems that there was only a few killing curse needed to kill you. Oh, as for the girls. You don't have to worry about them because they will so-" The Dark Lord was interrupted when the Boy Who Lived exploded and a bright light blinded everyone. "What is happening ...AAAA Aaah!"

"You thought yourself so clever … using a dark ritual to prolong your own life." A disembodied voice came from the light. "Killing innocents to split your own soul … six pieces and secured them in objects." Daphne and Astoria eyes widened when they heard Harry speak in an eerie voice while Voldemort took a step back into fear. "Your own Diary that Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass poured their own life force in with the latest being forced. We have then the Slytherin Heir ring which rejected you from taking possession of the House Powers and Wealth." A ring appeared from out of nowhere and floated in the air. "Yet, that was not everything you took from the House of Slytherin. Your greed took you so far that you stole Slytherin Locket from my Husband Grandparents … the rightful owner of Slytherin trinkets." A locket appeared in the air which floated next to the ring. "You discovered not only who were the descendants of Slytherin, but also those from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff and murdered Hepzibah Smith's to take possession of Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

A sudden wind picked up in the Chamber and the light retreated back. There standing or more exactly an unknown being floated in the air. What Daphne, Astoria, and Tom see in front of them is a being of pure green mana who floated in the air. Wild emerald hair danced wildly in the wind while its eyes burst with power. "Then you hunted down the Grey Lady or her real name which she was born with is Helena Ravenclaw the Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and you found the Diadem of Ravenclaw."

Voldemort was now truly terrified of this being who was Harry Potter. "How did you discover about my Horcruxes! Tell me, I Lord Voldemort demand it!" Shouted the Dark Lord in absolute fear, and his fear only increased when the Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem appeared in the air. Tom could hear his soul piece scream towards him in terror for this creature.

This being of light that is Harry Potter laughs at the Dark Lord who was turned into a pleading, weakling of a wizard. "Very well, I will indulge you about how I found about your little trinkets to immortality. When you killed my son, oh yes. You arrived at Godric Hallows with the intention to kill my family and more especially my son. My husband, my son's father and his leader Albus Dumbledore never knew my origin. And even I did not know until I was visited by my grandmother. She explained my origin and what I truly am, an Anodite. A being made out of Mana which is the original source of Magic of which the latest is only a small branch of the root. The wizarding world was not ready to learn about my origin and I wanted to save my son. I sacrificed my life for him and fused my Anodite life force with his which awakened his spark. And thanks to you, Riddle, my son is reborn. He became one of the rare male Anodites of my kind. Harry is strong enough to wipe you out of existence ... Don't think about it, Riddle!" The voice of Lily Potter suddenly warned the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord perked up when this creature in front of him explained its origin of what she actually is. These creatures are beings made out of Magic. If he could enslave this being then his powers will be doubled, no tripled! Suddenly, pain flared up through his ghostly form. Feeling his soul anchor being ripped apart is what caused him pain. "It hurt, doesn't it, Riddle? That is for what you did to all the innocence." Riddle heard the cold voice of the woman he had once murdered. "And that punishment was for thinking that you could enslave my kind. Back to my story, once the spark of my son was awakened, I could fuse myself with his magic. Becoming one with his magic and change him was something that verged a lot of my energy until you tried to kill him again. However, your magic boosted my energy and now my son has become a full Anodite. A being you could never match."

Realization dawned upon the Dark Lord. Fear's fingers grasped the soul of Tom Riddle. "You Monsteeeer!" Voldemort, destroyer of Ancient Houses and Magical blood screamed in terror. His screams rose higher and higher until it was a high-pitched scream when the diary floated in front of him. When suddenly a green executioner blade cleaved through the heart of the book, destroying it in the process while a fountain of ink sprouted out of the pages. Cracks like spiderwebs and holes appeared in the ghostly form of Tom Riddle. Slowly more cracks and holes appeared when suddenly he burst into thousands of particles and vanished.

Daphne and Astoria had been witness to a shocking event that they had never thought to come true, namely the second downfall of the Dark Lord. And this time for good, thanks to Harry Potter and his mother who seems to possess her son's body. Their eyes followed the light particles of the Dark Lord before they turn to the being of Mana who turn around to face them. "Thank you, Daphne, and Astoria Greengrass to give me a second chance to save my baby boy. There are no words that I can use to tell you how grateful I am that I could stop the influence of the Horcrux in my son's lightning shaped scar. With my son helping you, Daphne, you, in turn, helped my son and rescued this world and possible this reality from a terrible evil."

"That evil spirit of the Dark Lord tried a possession, just like he did with my sister?" Daphne asked at which the Anodite nods its head.

"That was the first case which is now for good gone as is the Dark Lord. All thanks to you, a hero you are in my eyes." Harry's mother spoke through her son.

"Lady Potter, how come that Harry did not turn in … well… in what you are now?" It was Astoria who asked the question at which the being laughed, yet there was an emptiness in her laugh.

"A very good question young girl. The answer to that question is that my son was illegally placed with my adopted family and there he led a bad life. My powers unconscious healed his body and powered the Magical wards that were erected around the building. If I wasn't presence in my son's core, he would have died a long time ago." At this news, the girls' eyes widened at what could have been. Daphne and Astoria shared a look with each other, silently communicating with each other before they came to an agreement.

"Lady Potter, I will ask my parents to adopt Harry so he can live with us. Your son has done much for us and we feel that we are indebted to him. Harry helped me to get my sister back, something that cannot be pair easily back, and perhaps by giving your son a loving family, he would learn to enjoy his time with us." Daphne said which earned a bright smile from the being.

"Thank you for your kindness, it does my heart well to hear that there are people who want to take good care of my son," she said after a time. "My time came unfortunately to an end. I used all my strength by casting a barrier that protected you, and your sister. Use this second chance to enjoy life, I enjoyed our time no matter how short it was, my son." Here a trail of tears trailed down the Anodite face. "Daphne, could you please tell my son that I love him even when he cannot see me. Farewell, Harry, my son." The Anodite disappeared in light partials which were absorbed by her son who slowly floated back to the floor.

A long silence hung in the air and the two girls watched the young Anodite stand there in the center of the chamber. Suddenly and out of nowhere the Anodite who is Harry Potter fell to his knees and his form shimmered to raven haired youth. However, there is a difference with the former Harry Potter and this one. One is that the boy looked healthier, no glasses at which his eyes came more out, more powerful. "Mom," cried the boy when the presence of his mother left him. Her soul which filled him in the dark times. The only things the boy have from his mother are her memories, eyes and her magic. "Mom I love you too."

The girls quickly moved to him. Daphne slid her arms around him in a tight embrace while Astoria cried into his chest. For the younger girl, the whole thing was like a nightmare until a white prince came to her rescue. "She, your mother loved you dearly Harry. Won't let anyone say anything else. Even if you have lost your mother, know that she will always stand next to you if you keep her in your heart."

"Thank you, Greengrass, it means a lot to me," Harry said while holding the girls in a tight embrace.

"It was nothing Harry, you helped me too with rescuing my sister," Daphne replied while holding him. Slowly they moved from the floor, gathered the relics of the Founders before they left the Chamber. Quickly they closed the chamber and they moved towards the exit, there Harry surprised them with his magic as he formed a platform that carried them out of the underground network and they appeared in Myrtle's Lavatory. From there they moved away from the second floor and towards the Owlery, only to come across a tall, imposing figure.

"Father!" Astoria and her sister Daphne called out when they noticed the man walking with a quick stride. The tall man who has neat trimmed hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a suit suddenly stopped when he heard his girls. "Father it is us!" The two girls ran towards him and tackled him into a hug. "How did you get the news of Astoria being kidnapped? I tried to send an owl to you but they were all returned within a minute." It was Daphne who said that to her father who suddenly looked very angry.

Lord Greengrass shook his head in anger. "I got no news about Astoria being kidnapped by an unknown party. I arrived just ten minutes ago when the news of your unclaimed death was announced by the Headmaster. Speaking about being kidnapped, how did you two escape?"

Harry stepped forward and rested a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "My apologies Lord Greengrass to interrupt in your reunion but I want to say that we can hold a meeting where there are fewer ears to listen."

Lord Greengrass just noticed the raven haired boy with startling green eyes. His blue eyes which were the same shade like his daughters studied the boy in front of him. "What do you mean, boy, and who might you be?"

'My name is Harry Potter and I can explain what has happened, but not here. There are many ears that report to the Head Bastard who worked against us. I need to get out of here before there can be said anything. Information is very valuable for your Daughters and I.' Harry somehow got the information to speak telepathically and send him the message which the Greengrass Lord widened his eyes at someone so young using Legilimency in such a way. 'If you please want to follow me, I know a way to get out of the castle.'

Lord Greengrass inclined his head firmly in understanding and swiftly he grasped his daughters' hands and led them out of the hall and into a nearby empty classroom. Once in the classroom, the man turned around to the boy who now stands close to them. "We are safe here for a time. No one will listen in to us..."

"Indeed, they will not," Harry agreed and a minute later an emerald light surrounded them and blinding them with the exception of the emerald eyed boy. The light could be seen from under the door at which the Headmaster who was followed by his Charm Master and Transfiguration Mistress who all sprinted towards the door. Throwing the doors open, Albus Dumbledore frowned when all he saw was an empty classroom.

"We were too late, Harry Potter was kidnapped from Hogwarts." Muttered the Headmaster who then turned to the Charm Master and ordered. "Call Severus Snape, I have need of him."

* * *

Greengrass Manor...

A bright green light erupted in the living room of Greengrass Manor and four people appeared out of a vortex. First Lord Greengrass appeared from the light followed by his daughters Daphne and Astoria and lastly Harry Potter stepped out and the vortex closed behind him. Immediately Lord Greengrass turned around, wand in hand and aimed at the raven haired youth. "How did we get in my Manor and explain now the whole situation to me!" The man spoke in a cold, icy voice which the Ice Queen of Slytherin used many times at Hogwarts.

"I will explain everything Lord Greengrass of what has happened in that castle after we take our seat, please." said the raven haired youth at which the Lord mention for everyone to take a seat. "Is your wife perhaps at home and would she like to join us?"

"My apologies, I neglected my Lord's duties. Nessie," Lord Greengrass called out and not a second later a House-elf appeared in next to him. The elf looks around and his elf first noticed the two girls.

"Mistress Daphie and Mistress Tori are safely back, Nessie is so happy!" Squealed the House-elf in a high-pitched tune. She then turned back to Lord Greengrass and she bowed low and hands shook. "My apologies milord, but who is he?" Here the man turned to the boy who smiled kindly at the elf.

"That is Harry Potter who will explain what has happened at the castle after you send my wife to us. And would you like to get some refreshing for my daughters and the kind young man." Lord Greengrass friendly requested from the elf who still shook. Noticing his elf behavior the father of Daphne and Astoria lifted a single brow. "What is wrong Nessie?"

Nessie shook on her feet and much to the surprise of everyone the elf kneeled in front of Harry. "Milord, it is an honor to stand in your presence."

"Please Nessie, you do not serve me but the Greengrass House. Your respect goes to them, not me." Harry kindly said to the small elf who then plopped away to complete his Lord's order.

"I think what just happened with my elf is within your explanation I hope." Lord Greengrass laughed after seeing his house-elf accepting the young wizard. One of the things the Lord like about elves is that they have good senses of someone intents.

"Everything will be explained, Lord Greengrass." Replied the young wizard and the doors slid open and a beautiful lady entered the living room and rushed to her daughters. There is evidence that the women had cried at the news of her daughter's unfounded claim of death. She quickly sat on the other side of the sofa which placed her two daughters between their parents. For a moment parents and daughters had only eyes for each other before they turned to Harry.

"Lord Greengrass and Lady Greengrass my name is Harry Potter and son of Lord James Richard Potter and Lilian Morgana Emrys a name that any from my kind adopted," Harry told them the name of his mother. Quickly the raven haired boy lifted his hand up to stop the question that threatened to come out from the Lord of the House. "Before I start, I would like to get a magical vow for everything that would be said here in this House. It is for the protection of both myself and your daughters."

Lady Greengrass leaned a bit forward to gaze better in the eyes of the young wizard. "Firstly it is pleasure to meet you, Heir Potter, secondly call me Flora. Now, why would you want a solemn promise on this conversation between us?"

"There are several reasons as for why I would like to keep this secured through Magical vows, one is that the news that will come out is very sensitive if it falls into the wrong hands. Secondly, there will come a time that the Headmaster will demand our return to the castle and will cast a legilimency attack on us, if that happens I would feel more secure if this conversation is protected by a Magical vow." Explained the young Anodite who still masquerade like a wizard.

Lord Greengrass could understand the thought process of the young Heir. Especially if the information could endanger his daughter like what had happened at that castle. "Very well, I will place House Greengrass vow on this conversation. Everything that will be said between now and the end will keep between us. Only the news that both parties agree on revealing with the mutual agreement will be revealed to a third party. So I vowed on my Magic and that of my House." A flash of bright light blinded everyone for a few seconds before they could feel the effect of the vow. "Now with the vows in place we can leave behind the strict attitude and to one more relaxed, please call me Cygnus and would you like some tea and some cake?"

"I would like that, and please call me Harry," the young wizard said before accepting a cup of tea and a plate of strawberry cake from Nessie. Taking a sip from his tea before the young wizard started his story. "Our story starts when the message on the wall warned that someone has claimed the position of the Heir of Slytherin and that she or he had opened the Chamber of Secrets with the cat of the caretaker being petrified as proof. At first, this was dismissed for a sick prank, however, following attack soon followed and two new victims were found. The ghostly form from the Gryffindor House and a first year from the same House."

"Wait, you told us that these attacks happened at the castle without anyone sending an owl to DMLE or to their parents?!" Flora interrupted with anger in her voice. Harry could see that she clutched her daughter, Asteria tighter now. It was at that moment she turned to her daughters. "Well, girls, what have you to say on that?"

"At first we did not send a message when Mrs. Norris the cat of the caretaker was petrified. For a time nothing happened and we carried on with our daily life until some rumors spread around those roosters of gatekeepers were slaughtered." Daphne quietly told her parents while her father wrapped an arm around her form and hugged her. "Again we ignored a warning that something was not right at the castle. However, it quickly happened again which were the victims Harry mentioned."

"Okay, I can understand that people would have thought that those were innocent pranks, but why did you not send an owl when it happened," Cygnus said to his daughter who snuggled against him for protection.

"Believe me, I tried. Sending owls to Greengrass Manor, however, I now suspect that someone interrupts the owl post. I got no letter back or any news with the exception of the Daily Prophet." The blonde young witch told her parents. "When no news reached me I thought that the coast was clear, safe yet something unexpected happened once more. The incompetence Professor Defence Against the Dark Arts proposed a dueling circuit where Harry and Malfoy Junior dueled against each other. There the vile man, Severus Snape whispered something in the ears of that arrogant boy and once on the dueling platform the boy summoned a snake. A very deadly one that the idiot send towards Potter who much to our surprise used parseltongue."

Cygnus and Flora were surprised at this unexpected news and they glanced for a moment at the boy who sat across from them, eating strawberry cake. "Please continue dear," Flora told her daughter who took a breath before she resumed her story.

"Well, Malfoy summoned a deadly serpent and send it to Harry who used her parseltongue after the incompetence Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts launched the serpent toward the second year student of Hufflepuff. The serpent prepared itself to launch itself to the boy when Harry stopped the serpent with the creature's language. From there it turned only darker for Harry, people accused him of the attacks and for a long time, everyone avoided him. I could not believe that stupidity of the students of Hogwarts and I search him out, we talked a lot and we became friends. Through the month of him being bullied, we became good friends and when Astoria was kidnapped by the Monster of the Chamber of Secrets Harry helped me in rescuing her."

Cygnus was beyond angry, the lord is enraged at the Headmaster and the faculties that work at that castle. For a long time, the Greengrass Lord took deep breaths to calm his mind and temper until he could listen again. "I will drag that incompetence fools to the court and they will all be fired!"

"Love, please be calm. Daphne and young Harry aren't finished yet with their story." Flora kindly spoke to her husband and send the lone boy a loving smile.

"My bad, I lost my calm for a moment. Daphne and Harry, carry on please with your story." Lord Greengrass said after a moment.

Harry shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position. Placing down his plate which is now devoid of cake with only a few crumbles left behind. Straightening Harry looked straight in the eyes of the parents of the two girls. "Everything that Daphne told you was nothing more than the truth. Now we come to the part which must be held between us or else we might get some unwanted people after us." Warned the raven haired the two adults who gave a firm nod in understanding. "Like Daphne told you I became number one notorious figure in the castle. No one supported me, my own House, Gryffindor House. Ha, they banished me. My friends betrayed me and I was all alone against hundreds of fellow students with the exception of your daughter who was a light in my darkness."

The two adults and their daughter could hear the disgust that he now held against his former friends and fellow students of Hogwarts. "If it wasn't for your daughter, Daphne, I would probably leave Hogwarts before I could be thrown in more problems. Imagine my surprise that someone from the House of Cunning and to most other the House of Backstabbing and Evil actually tried to help me. For her help and friendship, I would always appreciate, unlike those others. We came together in empty classrooms, working together at our assignments for classes or she helped me to avoid certain groups."

"Nessie can you please bring my pensieve from my study," Cygnus called out to the elf who has heard his request and then appeared with the mentioned object in his hands. Gently placing down the pensieve the elf snapped her fingers and filled the plate with strawberry cake and refilled the cups of tea before she plopped away. "Harry do you know how to place a memory in the pensieve?"

Harry gave an affirmed nod before doing the deed. Placing his memory in the pensieve and the two adults entered the pensieve to watch the memory. Cygnus and Flora stayed for a long time in the pensieve until the end. Once outside Flora stated that one question that most wondered about. "What are you, Harry?"

"According to my mother, we are a manifestation of mana which means life force, magic and other powers. It is one of the reasons I survived the Killing Curse and now you know who the real hero is - my mother." Harry told them at which the elder Greengrass silently communicated with each other before coming to a decision.

Cygnus and Flora both stand up from the sofa and moved to the young wizard. Cygnus grasped firmly Harry's hand and smiled at the young man. "Heir Harry Potter we are indebted to you. From now on, you can count on us. You gave back our daughters when no one wanted to help and for that, we can never repay you back. You will honor me if you want to make a binding alliance with my House."

"I would like to discuss that with you and your family at Gringott. At this moment my head has just processed a load of information from not only my mother heritage but also from my father. Your thoughts are honorable for trying to get your daughter a good future, but is that fair without her input?" Harry spoke to the elder Greengrass who could only laugh at the younger wizard.

Flora gave her husband a scathing look which was adopted by both of her daughters. "My apologies for the silly attempt of Cygnus, my idiotic husband for trying to bind you and my daughter. However, I would like to give you my thanks for rescuing both of my daughters and we are indebted to you." She leaned forward and her soft, full lips planted a gentle kiss on the boy's cheeks.

"What will you do now Harry, any plans?" Daphne asked.

"I would like to rest for a moment, however I cannot. If I now will take a rest I fear that whatever news will appear in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet would be lies that would discredit both our Houses. Also, I would like to see my Parents Will." The boy told her while Cygnus led him through the hall and to a nearby fireplace. Shaking his head, Harry rubbed gently the side of his head. "All those information … it is too much. So ...confusing."

Flora stepped forward once more and grasped gently his hands. "Perhaps sleeping for a short moment will take a headache away?"

"Sorry, but I cannot do that. Gringotts is the only way to solve this and once everything is set in place I can rest." Harry spoke in a quiet, gentle voice and they arrived at the fireplace which flames flared up emerald green. His lips curled up in a smile when Nessie held a bask of black powder out to him and the boy took in a handful that he threw into the fire. "Diagon Alley: Leaky Cauldron!" The boy spoke out in a loud voice before stepping into the fire and was whisked away.

Harry Potter and Daphne with her family arrived at the Leaky Cauldron which they quickly left and walk through the gateway that was the entrance to the Magical shopping district Diagon Alley. It was still very early in the morning and the five people quickly moved to the entrance of Gringotts where they addressed a lone goblin that sits behind a tall, slim counter. "Good Morning honorable Goblin, I would like to speak with my accountant," here the boy showed him a parchment which held a message: You speak with the Heir Potter and I would like to speak with the Potter accountant without the presence or that my Guardian knows that I arrived here.

"Very well, is there something else?" The Goblin asked the young wizard.

"There is, I would like that the House of Greengrass stand with me when I speak to my accountant. My reason is that if everything works like I think it will - the House of Greengrass and that of my own will form an alliance and it would cost time and galleons if we waste your time."

"Indeed, very well, please follow me." The Goblin hopped off the chair at which he stood and walk toward a side entrance with the wizards and witches following him. They walk through a maze which disorientated their sense of directions until they arrived at a large, heavy oaken door. "Behind this door, your accountant await you, Heir Potter."

Harry firmly nod his head to the small Goblin. "Thank you Master Goblin, have a nice day."

Entering the office, Harry noticed a small Goblin behind a desk who glared at them. "Heir Potter I presume. I've heard that you wish to meet me without your Guardian knowing about your visit to me. May I ask why?"

"You may ask and I will answer honestly to you Master Goblin. I do not know if the rumors from the castle graced your ears, but the Chamber has been opened and the Monster has been released. For almost a year it wandered free, planting seeds of fear and unfounded hatred towards me." Harry told the Goblin who listened to him, and if someone would look closer at the Goblin you would notice that the creature was lightly sweating and shaking. "Did you know that my mother was not of earth heritage but an alien species, an Anodite?"

The Goblin affirmed the question of the young Anodite with his next words. "Yes, we knew that your mother was something else, a different kind that seldom graced planet earth with their presence, even us Goblins did not know much but what we knew is that she was very powerful. When she entered Gringotts we immediately felt her incredible powers and in a secure chamber the names of two most powerful magic users reactivated - those were from Morgana Le Fay and Myrddin Emrys which were the same kind of species you are … an Anodite."

Cygnus and his family had their doubt about the name and claim of Harry's mother, but now that it came out of the Goblin's mouth it must be true. Will there be more secrets come to light? "I like to suggest to do an inheritance test which will reveal more than what I could answer, Heir of Potter. However this advice won't come cheap, but for someone of your wealth and power it will not be much."

"I have no other choice if everything will according to what I think. You and I will become very rich." Harry told the Goblin who placed a parchment in front of the young Anodite who picked up a knife and broke the skin of his finger. Seven pearls of blood landed on the parchment which started to glow.

* * *

Inheritance Test

Hadrian 'Harry' Potter last of the line of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter can claim the title and all that belongs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black through his father bloodline who is the son of Dorea Black the eldest daughter of Cygnus Black the second and through the blood adoption of the late Sirius Orion Black who has go through an ancient ritual to become a magical sworn Godfather.

Hadrian 'Harry' Potter can lay claim the Lordship of the House of his late father James Potter. This Lordship comes to him through Blood and Magic which is strong flowing through his veins. Everything that belongs to the Lordship of House Potter belongs to you after you claim your inheritance.

Hadrian 'Harry' Potter son of Lillian Morgana Emrys through blood, Magic and being an Anodite which all adopt the name of the two greatest sorcerers can claim the inheritance of the House of Emrys or that of the House of Le Fay and everything from wealth and possession that belongs to the chosen House will belong to the Heir.

Hadrian 'Harry' Potter can claim the following wealth and possession from the following Noble and Ancient Houses, Most Noble and Ancient House and Noble or Ancient Houses through the claim of conquest when he vanquished Tom Marvolo Riddle and his late followers. This wealth and everything that comes with the conquest is as follow:

Carrow, Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery, Crouch, Lestrange, Crabbe, Malfoy, Rosier, Goyle, Karkaroff, Jugson, Mulciber, Nott, Pettigrew, Pyrites, Snape, Prince, Macnair, Wilkes, and Yaxley.

* * *

Harry's eyes almost bulged out when the amount of zero was behind the numbers. This was not possible and if they were all so rich separate what would this mean when coming together which just happened. The poor boy's eyes slowly rolled back in his eye sockets and fainted. "Harry! Harry! " Daphne shouted when she noticed her friend faint in the chair and she quickly rushed towards him and caught him in time while the Goblin across from them pulled the parchment back and read the inheritance test. "Master Goblin what happened to Harry?"

The Goblin could only laugh at the information that he just read. Recognizing a few names did the accountant when he checked through the list of those claimed through conquest. Knowing that the Potters are one of the most wealthy wizarding family in the United Kingdom with as second the House of Black, House of Bones and House of Longbottom before the House of Malfoy, Nott, Carrow and several others joined them in wealth. However, now the House of Potter stick far above them and with him as the accountant he too will get rich. Deciding to answer the young witch, the accountant answered the question. "Your friend has just become the wealthiest person on earth."

"How did that happen," Daphne asked in wonder.

"When the Dark Lord started his uprising he forced his followers to wear a mark of him which is the Dark Mark of Voldemort. I suspect that there was much more than a mere brand and that they gave him much more than their service. I think that they also gave part of their life and when the Dark Lord was vanquished so were they."

Harry groaned when he came back to conscious and his eyes blinked for a few times. "Is this a dream? All those zeros?"

"No milord, it is all true." The Goblin said. "Now my question is, will you claim everything?"

"I will, I take my inheritances and my spoils of war." Harry did go through the ritual of claiming the rings for each of his Houses which are the House of Potter, Black, and Emrys. The rings floated to his fingers and adjusted to him. "My next point of my visit is, I want to know who my Magical Guardian is."

"I can answer that for you, Milord. Your rightful Magical Guardian would be Sirius Orion Black which was stated in your Inheritance test. I suspect that your Godfather was unjustly thrown into prison and that your former Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore usurped Lord Black's position of Magical Guardian. I want to inform you that the wizard has made a Magical Wedding contract with the Weasley House, did you sign it?"

"What!" Two voices thundered through the office, one belonging to the young wizard and the second voice belongs to the Heiress Greengrass. "I, Hadrian 'Harry' Potter and Lord of House Potter make this contract void on the name of Magic! What else must I know about..."

"A lot milord, it comes to my knowledge that everything that was illegally taken by a third party in your name. Albus Dumbledore has withdrawn a huge amount of money from your trust vault under the guise of being your Magical Guardian. However the Headmaster wasn't the only one, so where the House of Weasley..."

"I want it back the amount of money if you can do this within a week. All this money will belong to you in exchange that you can void my contract for Hogwarts and get me out of this country." Harry told the Goblin whose eyes now sparkled at the amount he will bring in. "My best bet is that I move as quickly like I can to the United States of America and transfer my vaults too."

"That can be arranged," the Goblin said.

"We would like to arrange a transferring too, Master Goblin." Cygnus stepped in and the Goblin attention turned to the Lord of House Greengrass. "There are many reasons at why we would want to leave this country, one of them is that this place is not safe for me and my family. Also, I would like to enter an alliance with the House of Potter." The Goblin grinned at the two Lords and a minute later the accountant of Greengrass joined them and a new alliance was formed.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall breakfast time…

Members of Several Prominence Houses Found Death in Their Own Mansions!

This morning the Daily Prophet received news that prominence members of some very important members of the Wizengamot have been found death in their own House. The Lady Malfoy who is the wife of Lucius Malfoy Lord of his House has been found death in his bed. The Lady of the House discovered this when she woke up next to her husband, however, there did it not stop. According to Gringotts, the following Houses are extinct and even the imprisoned witches and wizards died in Azkaban.

When I investigated who all passed away in this unfortunate accidents, I discovered that many of them were late followers of the He Who Must Not Be Named. These witches and Wizards claimed to be confounded or held under the Imperius curse, however it seems someone with a grudge has murdered them all.

My investigation led me to Gringotts where the Goblins informed me that this all happened because of the Dark Lord being vanquished when he attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to the Goblins, the False Heir has let the Monster loose at the students and kidnapped one young girl from the House of Slytherin and second child of Cygnus Greengrass Lord of his House was taken to the Chamber of Secrets.

When this news reached the Heiress Greengrass she tried to get the help of the Headmaster and the Professors. Imagine my surprise that they ignored her pleads for help and the next step for her was to send an owl to her parents Lord and Lady Greengrass and to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which letters could not even leave the castle.

When I heard this news. I had a difficulty in believing this, but the young Heiress placed a Magical vow that this was the truth. Heiress Greengrass then told her story at how she begged the Boy Who Lived for help. I want to inform you that Harry Potter wasn't the one who attacked the students and that Ginny Weasley was bewitched by a Dark Artifact to attack the students.

Potter and Greengrass found out where the entrance to the Chamber of Secret was hidden and they entered the hole to the monster. Once in the Chamber, they found her sister, Astoria Greengrass who was kidnapped by the creature and possible through the help of the Young Witch, Ginny Weasley. There in the Chamber, they confronted the Shade of He Who Must Not Be Named and with Family Magic Potter vanquished the Dark Lord.

When the Dark Lord died, a magical backlash happened which spread through his followers which are found death in their Mansion or other places. According to Potter, Magic deemed him the conquer and now everything that belongs to the Followers of He Who Must Not Be Named is now his. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived is now the Boy Who Is The Wealthiest On The Planet!

Read more about Harry Potter on Page 04-05

Read more about House Greengrass page 06-07

Read about the new alliance between House Potter and House Greengrass page 08-09

* * *

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy could not believe this article of the Daily Prophet. According to this junk, he has just lost the Malfoy Fortune and everything that belongs to his family. A growing anger, no hatred grew inside him for the Boy Who Lived. That pauper stole his inheritance! His Wealth and his Mansion! But most importantly, the boy murdered his father!

On another table where Harry former friends are seated was one Ron Weasley glaring at the article. Once again the red haired boy could not believe that Harry Potter gained all those wealth. The Weasley vowed that he would do everything to ruin Harry's life.

At the Head table where Dumbledore noticed the absence of their Potion Master. The old man had a difficult to believe that Harry Potter has vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort again. This time in a more cruel way with the death of his followers. 'There is only one thing to do. I need to get to Gringotts and claim all the wealth and plan an accident for the boy.'

While those who has lost family members, wealth and their Houses, Harry Potter and his new adopted family had escaped from United Britain's soil and arrived in the United States of America where Harry for the first time would experience a life with family.

* * *

United States of America, Broadway Mall … five years later …

In New York, Harry walks with his two adopted sisters Daphne and Astoria through the Broadway Hall. The three has started to live together in a Mansion at the edge of Bayville, address 1408 Graymalkin Lane and close to Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. Daphne and Astoria parents live next to them in their own Mansion further down the Lane and they visited three times a week her parents.

Daphne has grown a lot and now proudly stand at 5'10. She has let her hair grown out and the front part is still the same, however, her hair at the end reaches now her waist. Her once icy blue eyes which instilled fear now sparkled with light. Daphne's body has changed too, she has now an athletic figure, well-formed roundings with promising breasts and a bubbly butt. She wears a form-fitting icy blue shirt with a slight v-neck which exposed her navel, tan khakis, and brown open-toed sandals.

The same can be told about Astoria who is almost an exact copy of her older sister with the exception that she is slightly shorter. She stands proudly at 5'5 and has a more well-defined chest than her older sister which gathered a lot of attention from boys. "Hey Harry, let us enter that Fashion shop." She called out, pointing excitedly at a clothing shop and then proceeded in dragging Harry with her.

"Wait! Hey, wait! I...Aaah!" Harry called out while stumbling like a fool after them. 'Why must I get tortured. I already survived five hours, five hours of torturing shopping!' Turning his head to his best friend and send her a pleading look. "Daphne… please,"

"There is no help from me for you. See this as a little payback for leaving me, your girlfriend with that prick Summers." Daphne told him icily. She wrapped her arms around his remaining free arm. The girl nudged him in the side which tickled him and her boyfriend started to laugh.

"Sorry love, next time I buy some ice for us I take you with me and protect you from annoying pricks, I promise." Harry brought Daphne closer to him and stole a kiss from her. Sadly the two could not enjoy the moment when Harry's arm was almost torn off by an overexcited younger sister. "Come, let us go before Tori rip off my arm."

Daphne laughed while helping her sister dragging her boyfriend to the Fashion shop. Walking together under the warm sunrise, Harry too joined his girlfriend and the boy entered his twenty-five fashion shop of the day under five hours. "You will survive love, it is only a little hour more of surviving Tory shopping spree."

"You sure it is only hers shopping spree and not yours too?" Harry teased his girl while maneuvering through the clothes, each of them made for the summer. Some of them were really erotic and the boy would not mind seeing his beautiful girlfriend wear them around the house. Several hours later the three young adults exited another Fashion Shop and stepped into Harry's McLaren which was charmed from the inside so that there could sit four people comfortable.

* * *

Bayville, Potter Manor...

Harry sits in his chair, enjoying a cup of his tea while reading The New York Ghost the American Wizarding newspaper. The young man could finally rest for a long time and enjoy the view. The young wizard who has left Britain has changed just like his companions. Now wearing swimming short which revealed his tanned, athletic body which has some nice muscles. Harry was no longer short and now towered easily above everyone else with his 6'2, and his bright green eyes captivated every girl he met. A splatter of water hit him in the face, no longer wearing glasses the boy's eyes sparkled. "Harry, come join us. The water is delicious fresh!"

Harry has jumped off his chair and ran to the swimming pool and launched himself into the water, causing ripples in the water when he dived in and grasped his girlfriend around her waist. "Miss me?" The young man asked his girlfriend. Planting a few kisses on her collarbone and neck. "Hmm… your skin feels so soft Daphne. How do you keep them so soft?"

"Oh a ritual from Witch Weekly explained how I could make a potion, and you are so sweet to say those kind words." Daphne turned in the embrace and captured Harry's soft, yet rough lips in a kiss. "What do you plan to make for dinner when our parents will arrive?" Not far from them swims Astoria who pouted a little at the heavily sweet atmosphere that her sister and Harry created. "I thought about Sushi, sashimi and other Japanese delicatessens or more correctly the House elves wanted to prepare the feast."

"Uhmm sis, Harry?" Daphne's sister suddenly called out whose eyes were focused on an incoming object. "Really, sis ...Harry!" She finally managed to get the two attention who frowned a little at her. Daphne retorted a bit annoyed to her at the break up of the kiss.

"Tori, what is so important that you need to break up our kiss?"

Astoria shook her head and her hand left the water and pointed her finger at the Blackbird of their neighbors. A shadow loomed over them and the two lovebirds turned their eyes up and locked on the aircraft. "Oh..." Daphne managed to say before pointedly glared at her boyfriend. "If this is your way of repaying me back when Summers annoyed me, I forgive you." She teased while placing her hand on her boyfriend's chiseled chest.

Harry hung his head low when he heard his girlfriend. "Sadly this is not my way of making up for letting you wait for the ice. I think and I know that this Blackbird belongs to our friendly neighbor … and at the moment they have absolutely no control over their transportation."

"What will you do love?" Daphne then asked while still holding her lover. There was no worry in her voice or fear expressed on her face. She then felt the water leave her body and her small bikini becoming dry, turning her head she noticed the same happened to her sister and before they knew it the two of them were teleported out of the pool. The blonde haired bombshell let out a giggle when she watched her boyfriend shed his skin which now pooled around him. Daphne then felt the presence of her sister joining her and the disgust in her voice.

"That is still the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, him shedding his skin." Said Astoria while watching Harry now emerald Anodite fly up towards the Blackbird.

* * *

Blackbird cockpit a few minutes before arriving near Bayville...

Storm, Mistress of Weather guided the Blackbird through the air. Her team and fellow mutants were weathered, tired and exhausted. Yet, more importantly, they need to get Jean back to the Medbay at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters.

At the Alkali Lake where the secret military base was built by the Canadian Government who wanted to experiment on Mutants. There Wolverine a member of the X-men has discovered a part of his past. However the price was high, Jean Grey offered herself when the Blackbird declined to fly up because of defection. Using her powers to rescue them, Jean wanted to leave the aircraft yet was saved by Wolverine who hold her tightly. "No Jean, you cannot do this to us. Use your powers to lift us up … I believe in you! Jean!" Those words brought her courage and with tremendous force, the Blackbird shot faster than a bullet into the open air. And just in time as the dam burst open and a tremendous force of water flooded their previous spot. Once they were in the air, Wolverine still kept his hold on her. "You did great Jean. A wonderful job for getting us out of there… I believe that Ororo can take over now."

"I..." Jean managed to say before she passed out. Her control over the Blackbird slipping away. For a moment they were airborne before they plummet down and the force of the speed made everyone cry out until Storm used her powers to guide the aircraft.

"She is out like a light, Chuck," Wolverine commented while carrying the girl to a nearby chair and placed her down. "Jean needs some rest. Alright everyone," Logan turned around to pierce everyone with his dark eyes. "I want frostbite and the blue elf helps me with repairing the Blackbird. Storm might hold the aircraft for a long time but we better not risk ourselves falling to our death. Now move…!" Shouted the feral man while leading them to get repair tools. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Iceman worked on the repairs of the aircraft while Charles took over the control and Storm now focussed on guiding the Blackbird back to base.

"I… I cannot … hold on … any … longer!" Storm hissed out, her breath laboring and heavy. She glanced for a moment at Jean who has managed to get them out from Nature's wrath while Cyclops… that man did nothing then only sitting beside the girl and crying. "Scott! Warn ...the others!"

Scott Summers who is the field leader of the X-men shook his head. His hand still holding desperately on the unconscious girl that lay in the chair. "I cannot leave Jean. She needs me more than anyone else..."

"Scott! You fucking egoïst prick! We all need your help, not our sleepy beauty when all our life here is at stake!" Rogue angry voice bounced from the iron frame of the aircraft while the Blackbird shook in turbulence and the cries of people rose in volume. "Oh ...shit!" Everyone heard the Southern girl suddenly exclaim when the turbulence became worse.

"I cannot hold it any longer ...everyone prepares for impact!" Storm warned everyone when she felt her powers grasp on the aircraft slip away. She did not need to be a telepath to hear or to see that everyone braced themselves in their chair or along the frame of the aircraft. Storm weakened through the long overuse of her powers braced herself, she could feel the nose of the aircraft turn downwards. Her eyes firmly fixed on the Professor who desperately tried to gain control over the Blackbird when suddenly through the front window a bright emerald light blinded her.

* * *

With Harry Potter, our own young Anodite surged through the air towards the aircraft in his mana form which is in the center a white light that is surrounded by emerald light. 'Hello Mr. Xavier, a surprising dropping in I must say.' The young Anodite sends Professor Xavier a mental message.

'Who is this, and my apologies but this do not look like the right moment to held a mental conversation I fear.' Professor Xavier responded while holding the steer firmly in his hands. However, Charles Xavier heard laughter in his mind and the light that had blinded him burned brighter while at the same time the speed of the aircraft slowed down.

'Oh… you think that there is no time for a mental conversation, how boring. Especially when we speak for the first time mentally. Nevertheless, it is an honor to meet you, Charles, my name is Anodite and your close, friendly glowing neighbor!' Charles and his fellow mutants could feel the Blackbird going in balance and slowly and gently be drifting towards his own school. The Professor watches how the ground came closer without the deathly speed they fell first with and then a thud was heard when the Blackbird landed. 'I hope you had a fine flight with Anodite Flight Service, please watch out when leaving the aircraft and I do hope to see you again soon ...ta-ta.'

Charles then watches how a glowing sphere left Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters at a high speed, leaving a trail of green lightning behind.

Logan groaned while rubbing his eyes which now held green spots in his vision. Stumbling towards his friend, Logan asked. "Hey, Chuck, what has happened just now? I was sure that we would have ended up like pancakes on the ground?"

"A miracle Logan, a miracle. Come, old friend, let us first take care of Jean and the young mutants before I will tell you what has happened a moment ago." Charles rolled out of the Blackbird and towards the Mansion, behind him Logan followed with Jean in his arms. Once they entered the med bay and laid Jean gently down on the bed with Beast taking over, Charles turned back to Logan. A gentle smile could be seen on the man. "Logan and Storm, what do you two know about our next door neighbor?"

Storm was confused at the question yet she answered it. "Absolutely nothing I fear with the exception that the Mansion next to us stood for a long time abandoned. Do you want to say that someone now lives there?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Someone has bought or a distance family member has returned to the Manor. I want you two to visit our neighbor and gather information, and Logan please try to be kind." Charles said at which the two mutants acknowledged his order and moved out the med bay to start their new mission.

* * *

At the Potter Manor, Harry returned while trying out crazy stunts and made a show out of it to entertain his girlfriend and his adopted sister. The young Anodite noticed that his adopted parents have joined them on the veranda which showed a Japanese feast lay present on the dining table. "Ah, hi mom, dad… I hope you did not wait too long for me?"

"Not at all dear, please join us and tell me what had happened. From what I saw you just saved a aircraft from crashing down." Flora said to her adopted son while holding her arms wide for a hug. The boy landed in front of her and much to her fascination skin grew back and she almost feared that her son forgot the clothes when a swimming trunk appeared. Daphne's mother could remember when this the first time happened and her son had not so much control over his powers yet and then stood in his birthday suit in front of herself and her two daughters. You could imagine that they could not look at him for two weeks, and her daughter for a longer period of time.

Harry shrugged his shoulders while hugging his adopted mother. "Not much, rescued the neighbors from crashing down on my Manor and more importantly my food. Ah, before I forget I think we get two visitors soon to join us for the meal."

"Really?" Flora amusingly asked him while still holding him.

"Yeah, I think informing my House-elves would be wise..." Harry was stopped by his mother who smiled at him. She gently turned him around and led him to a comfy chair on the veranda and pushed him down into the seat. "Huh, mom?"

"Sit son, I will take care of the elves while you take care of my daughters," Harry's lips spread into a smile while watching how Daphne and Astoria climbed out of the pool, wet and towards him with a bright smile. Life is good for him, and more importantly, he found a family to love.


	2. Meeting the Neighbor!

Logan grunted while driving the KIA X-car that the Professor has personally designed. It has at the nose a large X-mark which is not really a surprise to him, yet something else surely is when at the sides of the car, his Wolverine claws added some more protection to the front. "Visiting the neighbor the Professor says," grunted the wild mutant. "Did Chuck not wipe their mind each time we use the jet, Ororo?"

Ororo watched the Mansion in the distance increase in size when they closed the distance. The road to the gate of land that belongs to the Mansion looks very invited, on both sides of the road long lines of cherry blossoms trees were in full bloom. "I would not know Logan. Perhaps the Professor did wipe their minds or perhaps something else is here at work."

"What do you mean?" Asked the feral mutant. The man could feel a pressure slowly built up in his mind which suggested to him to turn the car. Still, the mutant ignored these warnings of someone trying to influence him because of his very strong will and experience that the man gained through working with a master telepath.

"My thoughts are that this is actually the first time that I actually see a Mansion so close to Charles School. In fact, I never thought we had neighbors until recently." The Storm Goddess reasoned. "Logan, do you not feel as if we move through a dream which kept us away from reality. That is what I feel right now, us driving towards that Mansion in the distance that stays out of our reach, and slowly fade away from our mind like a dream."

Logan's eyes snapped wide when he glanced at the reflection of Storm through the mirror. The once Weapon X noticed the dazed look that was now on her face as if someone or something was controlling her. "Storm! Snap out of your daze, gather yourself together and focus! You are under a mind control, focus and keep listening to my voice!" Snarled Wolverine to the Storm Goddess and succeeded of snapping her out of the effect.

Coming out of her daze, Ororo brought her hand to her cheek and sighed softly. "Wh...what happened?"

"You was under a mind control effect, Storm. A very powerful one if they managed to influence you so quick, however it is a very harmless one."

"Harmless?" Ororo questioned her companion, confusing still lingering in her head.

"Yes, my first clue came from you. This mind control tried to turn people away from that Mansion with suggestions. If it was you that drives the car you would probably have turned around and returned to Chuck. Lucky that was not the case, as for me. My mind is partly protected because of my Adamantium coated bones and the mind control did not get a hold on me." Logan explained to the Weather Goddesses. Driving the Kia X-men closer to their destination. "We will arrive soon Storm. Stay watchful and hope that they are friendly."

"Do you think that they are mutants or something else?" Ororo said. Logan drove the car closer to the thick wall that surround the Mansion ground until arrived at a large silver gate which was richly made. The bars were decorated with silver oak leafs, and in the center of the gate is a large shield with a hawk which looks like it stared at them. Around the edge of the shield are runes engraved and a quote under the creature. 'The Last Enemy to be Destroyed is Death.'

"A lovely quote," Logan grunted. It was then that the feral mutant wondered how he could let the owners know that they have visitors when there was nothing to call them. Turning to his companion and shrugging his shoulders. "Ehm… yeah, how can tell them that they have visitors without being seen like villains?"

"Perhaps using a phone..." Ororo started, only for the sounds of the gate creaking open and it slowly opened in front of them. "Or not." She finished her sentence while watching the gate that now was wide open. "I think they expect us, Logan."

Logan grunted in agreement before pressing down the pedal. With a roar, the car continued its trek towards the mansion which looks like Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in appearance only with the few differences. One of them are the tiles which were in the form of leafs and so were the few windows. "It looks beautiful," Wolverine heard his companion. They traveled down the path until they came to a fountain which held statues of Mythical creatures that range from Centaurs, Fauns, Fairies and Nymphs which all held a vase which poured water out that landed in the pool at their feet. "Almost like a dream, I could sleep here..."

"Focus Storm, we do not know what their intentions are." Logan reasoned while stopping the car at the edge of the fountain. Kicking the door open Logan stepped out and immediately pulled out a cigar. Bringing the tool of death to his lips, Logan prepared to lit the cigar on when a mental voice stopped him cold, her voice icy and colder than the Arctic Ocean.

'You would not stain someone's ground with those foul ashes of your cigar, Mr. Mutant?'

'My name is Logan and I apologize for trying my time to smoke, I … I had a hard time today.' Wolverine returned a mental answer at which laughter ran through his head. Suddenly the mansion door swept open and two adults stand in the doorframe. "Storm?"

Ororo too stepped out of the car, and unlike Logan, she stepped out with grace and moved to the entrance of the Mansion which doors swept open. She climbed the stairs and could see that two adults awaited her. "My apologies for this unexpected visit sir and lady."

"Unexpected is not exactly the word to use here as you were expected fifteen minutes ago and the food threatened to turn cold." Ororo listened to the voice of the women who gazed at her with warm eyes. "My name is Flora and my husband Cygnus Greengrass and I would like that you just call me Flora." The white haired African-American woman could clearly hear the mirth in her voice which was mirrored by Flora's husband.

"My apologies we did not know that we were expected or any way of informing our visit to you. I am a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and go by the name of Ororo Munroe and my companion is called Logan." Ororo said with a gentle smile.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Munroe and Mr. Logan, if you two would please follow me to the backyard where dinner is waiting for us." Flora turned around with her husband and guided them through the Mansion. Ororo could not believe how wealthy it looks from the inside, large paintings adorned the walls, however, much to her astounding they moved. Storm leaned a bit to Logan and spoke in a soft almost whispering voice.

"Did you see these paintings moving or am I dreaming?"

Logan glanced at the painting who were staring back at them, a smug look in their eyes which did not sit well with him. A few of them even laughed at him before stepping out of the portrait to who knows where. "If this is your dream then I wonder what happened to me," muttered the man. The pair walks through a small, cozy living room or it is small for a Mansion the size of the White House. "But more importantly is the strangeness of this Mansion. Do you think that these moving paintings are an illusion that is brought to life by a telepath or something?"

"No, I do not think that this is an illusion," Ororo said, her hand touched the dark, oaken walls. She returned her hand back to her side and continued following her hosts. "Flora, may I ask something. These paintings, are they part of an illusion or is there something else at work?" She asked the women who led them through the Mansion.

Flora turned her head to lock eyes with the America-African woman and smiled. "These paintings are no part of any illusion or hallucination, Ms. Munroe. These paintings are from my son who has brought these out of his Family vaults. Each one of them is his ancestors who have lived a life of experience with untold knowledge."

Ororo ears twitched when she caught the veiled answer. She came to a conclusion and asked another question. "You says that these are not imaginary images from our mind, what is then the trick to get these paintings moving?"

"Magic, Mr. Munroe, plain magic." Flora laughed at the dumbfounded expression of Ororo's companion who looks as if he sucked something bitter. "My husband and I are Wizard and Witches respectively. As for my children … they are very special, even in term of Magic."

"My apologies, but I have never heard of Witches and Wizards living amongst us. Would you like to elaborate?" Ororo asked the woman, only for them to arrive in the backyard which can easily be described as a paradise on earth. Storm eyes took in her surrounding and her view was breathtaking.

The garden was easily three football fields together with at the center a small island which was surrounded by water. Golden, Black, and red-white koi Carpers swam around. At the island, a very beautiful cherry tree demanded all the attention with her petals in full bloom. There is a small zen garden at the right side of the garden, and low hills where a path traveled through the uneven ground. At the left side of the garden are a swimming pool and tennis field. "This is beautiful," Ororo managed finally to say.

"I take it you find my garden to your liking." An amused voice replied which earned her attention and Storm's eyes swiftly turned from the garden towards that of a young man, his athletic body gained most of her attention. "Eyes are up here love," the young man told her, which voice was still coated with amusement. Blood rushed towards her face and Storm eyes quickly rose up to meet the strangers very bright emerald eyes. "Hello,"

"Hi," Ororo suddenly squirmed like a young schoolgirl. Her confidant was lost in the radiance of this magnificent handsome person in front of her. "Sorry about staring at you, I did not mean anything with it."

"Don't sweat the small stuff, my boyfriend has sometimes that effect on women, no matter their age." The girl who she just now noticed said, waving away her excuses. My name is Daphne Greengrass this idiot better another half. "His name is Harry Potter, and that there," she pointed at a third person which is a girl and who waved at them. "Is my sister Astoria."

Ororo noticed that the girls wear a small dress which hugged their body nicely. "My excuses of staring at him. I promise it won't happen again, as for our visit: we wanted to introduce myself and my companion and perhaps explain a few things."

Harry, the dark raven haired boy laughed while waving off her promise. "Keep that promise, I know from experience that these won't hold long. Perhaps we can talk over dinner, I have let my servants made some Japanese cuisine for us."

Logan perked up on that and a feral grin appeared on his face. "Kid, you just make my day. Names Logan and I would like to talk to you about some stuff."

"I would have expected nothing else after I have sent that Telepath a mental message to visit me, and right now, here you two found yourself in my humble abode." Harry led them through the veranda until they arrive at a low dining table with cushions surrounding it. Taking a seat and motion for them to follow his example. "Can I offer you something to drink, tea, coffee or perhaps something alcoholic like wine, beer or sake?"

"Tea would be fine for us," Ororo replied, accepting the simple things. She smiled lightly when she noticed the slight grunted look of her companion. "And I would like to thank you and your sister for meeting with us."

"That is not a problem, so why did you come to my place?" Teased Harry playfully, in his mind he knew the exact reason why they came.

The corners of Ororo lips curled up into a beautiful smile when she noticed the playful light in the boy's eyes. "Our reasons for this unsuspected visit is because we were invited by someone who called himself Anodite. This person has unknowingly helped us when our transport was immobile. Without him, we would have crashed into this beautiful mansion or in the school next door."

"The School for Gifted Youngsters and I assume that with 'gifted' you mean what the normal dubbed Mutants?" Harry said.

Ororo took a sip from her tea before placing down the cup and answered the question of the young man. "Yes, you assumed correctly. Logan and I are both gifted and have each power that makes us special. According to your parents, you are a Witch or a Wizard, but there is something else which make you more special than your own people, am I right?"

"Yes, my girlfriend parents are both each respective a Witch or a Wizard which made my girlfriend and her sister a Witch, however during a troublesome time in our past, Astoria became something more. Astoria, if you want to show us?" Ororo and Logan turned to the slightly younger girl who looked with a headstrong expression to them.

Astoria stepped away from the dining table, facing them. At first, nothing happened until the sunlight reflected off her skin. Slowly but steadily her skin turned something akin to a diamond which it was. For a few seconds, the young girl could hold her form before she let it go with a gasp. "Using this form is still hard for me. My diamond form verges a lot of my concentration and I can only hold it for a few seconds." Astoria told them while returning to her seat and accept a cup of milk from her sister's boyfriend.

"That was really impressive. I cannot believe that you have already gained a steady control over your powers. I would like to extend an invitation to join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Ororo said. And the awe of what she had seen left her very impressed, she then turned to the other two. "And may I ask, are you two also gifted?" She then noticed that Cygnus looked sour for an unknown reason.

Daphne laughed beautifully when she sees her father expression. The young woman left the table, circled around them until she arrived at her father side and hugged him. "Please papa, don't be mad at Harry. He would not have to know that something like that would happen to me, please forgive my foolish boyfriend."

"That is not really the reason my dove, it is more that he deflowered you that made me mad at him. I had not even told you the flowers and the bees before he did the deed. He robbed me of the chance of scaring him like any good father, yet he avoided that and did the deed." Cygnus spoke loudly while Flora sighed at her husband childish side, and the others, his daughter, and son, and their guests turned their head in embarrassment. "So, Tori dear, if you got yourself a boyfriend. I do not want you to take the same path like my dove, am I understood?"

"Yes daddy," Astoria grinned at her father, enjoying the mortified expression of her older sister and Harry. "If I ever find a boyfriend, you can be assured that I will put some silencing charms around my room, unlike my sister who chased everyone out of the House with her moans and begging."

"Tori!" Two people around the table shouted together, Daphne and Harry's faces were dark red from embarrassment at the comment of their little sister. The blonde girl who stood behind her father retreated back to the side of her boyfriend and buried her face into his chest. "Was that really necessary, Tori? We'll speak later about how you disabled our silencing charms when we did the ...deed." Harry told the girl sternly and his eyes flashed a bright emerald green. Turning to his two guests the young apologized to them. "I'm sorry, I had not expected that it would turn out like this. Well, now that we are still on this side of the fence, Daphne love, do you like to show what happened to you?"

For a long moment, Daphne did not respond or move when suddenly and unexpected she lifted her right hand up and aimed her clenched hand at her sister. Purple-pink light surrounded her fist that grew steadily in size before a constructive purple-pink fist made out of light sped through the air and hit Astoria end of her head which caused the younger girl to fall face first into her plate of sushi. "That was for dispelling my charm work and embarrassing us in front of guests," Daphne told her sister coldly from her position on Harry's chest.

"Embarrassing things aside, what was that power, some kind of mental force like those Green Lantern comics?" Logan asked her in a very serious way. The man has ignored the whole banter between family members. After all, Logan has seen and heard much worse in his long years of living.

Daphne turned to Logan and still leaning against her boyfriend. "Kind of, just like my sister I started like a normal Witch. Unlike my sister, I had no change in me through some very bad experience. I got my powers from my boyfriend … and don't ask how. It is embarrassing." She quickly added and cutting off that part of questioning before it could start. "Like most Witches and Wizard we were already mutated and could guide or control the cosmic force which we called Magic. However, there is more to this magic, Mana. Unknown to us, Magic is a part of Mana which is the main drive for Magic, Chakra, Life Force and the Elements. Mana is a pure form of those energies I mentioned. My boyfriend when we fooled around," here Logan rolled his eyes and Ororo could only shake her head while Cygnus glared at his son. "changed me accidentally to a hybrid of being a witch and Anodite."

"Wait, you tells us that you boyfriend changed you because he is what, a compressed being made out of energy?" Ororo spoke with a rising voice, she hasn't expected a story like that. "I am sorry, but that story sounds a bit too far-fetched..." Storm started only to be interrupted by the younger woman who nudged her boyfriend who released his girlfriend from his embrace and just like Astoria he moved slightly away from the table.

Ororo and Logan watch how Harry brought a hand to his face and peeled off his face. Logan grunted, having seen something worse, but this certainly made it to his top three of most sickening thing in the world. As for Storm, she felt her stomach protest and watch how the young man skin slid off and revealed an emerald green being that was in every sense of the words a being of energy. "Aaah, it feels good to take this form again. My apologies if I ruined your appetite … I'm still trying to gaining control over my transformation." Harry now in his Anodite form apologized, yet it seems from hearing his unique voice that the young man wasn't sorry at all. "In this form, my true powers has no restriction and my behavior might change slightly. What comes with this form is my total mastery about my magic, elements and a bunch of other stuff. However, in this form, I become quickly ignorant of what humans call a conscious and I fear that I will lose my Humanity in this form."

Watching how new skin and hair appeared over this being who consist out of energy and became human again, Ororo quickly turned her head when she noticed that the young man in front of her showed his birthday suit. "Harry, your clothes," Ororo heard the girlfriend from the young man calling out, however Storm has already seen too much and tonight would be a restless night for her because this young man was very well equipped. "Sorry about that, Mr. Munroe. As you have noticed, Harry can easily turn to his Anodite form but not so easily to his human one." Daphne's voice was filled with amusement when she noticed the dark blush on the woman face. "Harry is trying to get the hybrid form, part human and part Anodite which is actually an astral form covering his human body or was it now only partly of his body turns..."

"Mr. Potter can try something like focusing his powers in a suit like the comic books from DC Comic Green Lantern," Logan suggested after a moment of thinking. "And please, I'm not easily fooled and you used this opportunity to fool around with us. Sorry buddy, but I am too old to be embarrassed by the means of that." Laughed Wolverine heartedly while Daphne grinned.

"Another thing of being an Anodite, they are free spirited and mostly don't give a shit," Harry informed them while snapping his fingers and removed all the moments that were embarrassing from the two mutants mind. "Well Logan, I would like to see more about this Gifted School, when could we apply for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

Logan grinned at the upbeat person while Ororo who do not remember the embarrassing part has recovered and found her appetite back. It was she that answered the young people. "At the moment we had a hard time, I would like if you visit tomorrow to hand in your application and then the day after you will be guided through School and the use of your powers." Here Daphne and Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Let's toast on new education and a prosper future!" Harry called out and lifted his cup of sake into the air. The others followed his example and then emptied their cups. Quickly after that, the feast started and Harry, his girlfriend Daphne and the others soon were wrapped in a conversation about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, their future and what their power could do.

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters...

Charles sits behind his desk, reading the report that Ororo and Logan have made for him. The thought that there is someone at the same level of Power like Jean Grey in close proximity without him picking it up on Cerebro was very concerning, yet on the other hand. This young man sounds very kind and understanding who would love nothing more than to learn about his powers. Shifting through his papers in search of something, Charles finally found it and glanced at the paper. M.A.C.U.S.A. was written in bold. thick letters and the man remembered when they took contact with him.

It has been a few years ago that Charles and his friend Doctor Stephen Strange visited the then Minister of Magic of the United States and warned them about the increased growth of Mutants. Not only in the Mundane world, but also in the Magical world and Charles proposed to start a genetic analysis to confirm about Mutants. However, Charles and Stephen found much more and they told M.A.C.U.S.A. about their research. According to Charles, Wizards and Witches are Earth's very first mutants who could use the Chaos energy to perform magic. Once this was confirmed, Mutants were slowly accepted in the Magical Community and since then they had worked together.

'I cannot believe that there is a mutant who is entirely consisted out of Mana, an energy that has control about anything we know here on earth. According to the briefing, Mr. Potter came first in contact with his powers at birth, yet it really came to him when his mother sacrificed for a second time her life for her son. A very brave and fine example of a Mother's love for her child, not many would do something like that if you look at the children that join my cause.' Charles thought, his chair rotating and moving to the large window of his office. Looking outside the man who has taken up the mission of bringing Mutants and Normal Human together watches how the few children that have joined his School play around. 'Mr. Potter has an excellent control of his power for someone so young, but like he mentioned. The young man does not want to lose his sense of Humanity. And it seems that Mr. Potter is not the only member of the family with gifts, his girlfriend Ms. Greengrass obtained the same powers like him through intercourse and her sister awakened her X-gene during a traumatic experience.' The man sighed when he brought the document about his soon new members of his School to his mind. 'Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass and her sister will be easily a Level 5 mutant only on papers, but just like Jean, they will be much more in action. Storm, I and all the other faculty members must help them to gain control of their powers and divide the attention of the Government away from them.' Professor Xavier was brought out of his thoughts when the sounds of someone scratching his or her knuckles against the door of his office. Absentmindedly the Professor responded to the sound. "Please come in Jean, Scott."

The door swept open and two people entered the office of Charles Xavier, one young woman and the other a young man. The first who entered the Professor's office is Jean Grey, a Level 5 Mutant who has a strong Telepathic and Telekinetic powers, She is one of the first who has joined Professor Xavier and is one of the Founder of the X-men team. Scott Summers is another Founder of the X-men team, his powers are absorbing the sunlight and using that power to blast optic lasers from his eyes. These two are just like Charles Xavier, mutants and they were called by him to join the first meeting between them and their newest students. "Hello Professor, how has your day been so far?"

"The day has been fine, Jean, thank you for asking." Charles smiled at Jean and the Professor noticed that the young man next to Jean was quite silence since he entered his office. "Something on your mind Scott?"

Scott frowned a bit and the young man had a serious expression. "Yes, I want to ask if you have any news on these new Mutants. What their powers are and where they did come from." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Cyclops the name that he uses when doing missions had stepped in his Leadership mode.

"Your reasons are agreeable and I cannot blame you for your curiosity. Yesterday when Jean was unconscious and the Blackbird unstable. Storm who has used her command over the weather to held the aircraft afloat had used her powers for over three hours, and certainly had going over her limit. Yet, she had managed to get us back to our local area where her powers slipped away only for a being of Greenlight to rescue us." Charles explained.

Jean who had a thoughtful look while listening to the story of what had happened when she was unconscious was delighted that they had survived their worst moment. "That is a relief that there was someone to catch us. Did you send Storm and Wolverine to meet them?"

"That is true, I did send the both of them..." Charles started, only for him to be interrupted by Scott Summers who did not look all that happy.

"Professor was it wise of sending that wildling on a diplomatic meeting? We would not want them to decline our invitation because of him talking like a neandertal!" Scott retorted with clearly dislike for the former Weapon-X.

"Scott, I would like if you speak with some more respect about Logan. The man has a hard life, especially when he cannot remember a large part of it. Secondly, Logan and Ororo had invited the new Mutants to my school which means that they did their task, even Logan." Charles sternly spoke to the young man. "I want the two of you on your best behavior when they will come in my office … and that would be in less than two minutes."

"Of course Professor," smiled Jean at the man in the wheelchair while her companion crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to the door of the office when the sound of a doorknob turned down reached his ears. "Ah, I think here they come."

The door swept open and Ororo led three young people around the same age like Jean and Scott into the office. "A good afternoon Professor, I have brought Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria Greengrass and Harry Potter. I see that you have invited Jean and Scott, a good afternoon to the both of you too."

"A good afternoon Ms. Munroe, I assume these are the new students?" Jean said, her voice light and friendly. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognized them and her smile grew. "Daphne what a surprise! I did not know that you were one of us." Laughed Jean while closing the distance between them and hugged the girl firmly.

"Hi, Jean … surprise!" She grinned at the auburn-red haired girl. Daphne's eyes sparkle with amusement. "Before you ask, we did not know if you were like us and hence our silence on this matter. But now that we know that you are gifted like us and my boyfriend then I can finally invite you to my boyfriend's House." Here Ororo coughed quietly in her hand. "Before I forget, this here is my little sister Astoria."

A girl who is almost an exact duplicate of Daphne waved shyly at her. "Hi, nice to meet you, Jean. Like my sister told you, my name is Astoria or you may call me Tori."

Jean smiled warmly at the slightly younger girl in their presence. "Nice to meet you Astoria. Your sister had told me much about you, and is it true that you are like a fox, sly, cunning and full of mischief?"

Laughter quickly filled the office when Astoria laughed humorously. Her shoulders shook slightly and the volume climbed higher when she heard the young man groan. After a few moments, she regained control and gazed up and down the other girl. "Maybe I am or maybe I am not. Just wait and you will learn soon enough."

'Ha, if that didn't answer my question then I do not know much more. She is a prankster at heart and I just hope for our own sanity that she do not meet Kurt.' Thought the girl before her attention turned to the last person. Her breath stuck in her throat when her own light green eyes met that of the young man who has bright emerald eyes. His eyes were much brighter than hers and they look like two shining gems. "Hello… the name is Jean Grey,"

Daphne grinned at her friend and wrapped her arms around the right arm of the dark raven haired boy. She locked eyes with Jean and in an over amused voice she introduced her adopted brother. "Jean to earth, may I introduce you to my adopted brother, Harry Potter," Daphne noticed that the other girl blushed brightly and this make her only cuter. "And he is also my boyfriend." And she could hear glass shatter in the background and she grinned evilly. The eldest Greengrass sister had expected Jean to react, however it was someone else whose voice filled the office.

"Is this bastard the reason why you declined my advances of asking you out Daphne!" Six pairs of eyes turned to the person who has spoken so loudly. Their eyes came to a stop on a hysterical looking Scott Summers. The field leader of the X-men had one hand through his short, brown hair and his eyebrow came up from behind his red tinted glasses while pointing with his other hand at Harry Potter. "You do not deserve her! I do not approve of you being with her. Since I had seen her at Bayville High School a few years ago, I thought that she was Angel from Heaven." Growled Scott towards the raven haired youth who quickly adopted annoying expression.

Harry whose arm was still held by Daphne glared at the other male in the room. When he spoke, it was cold and could have turned someone to ice. "I am sorry, but who do you think that you are … her father? A close friend who she sees as a close family member? I don't think that I have ever heard of you in my entire life with the exception of a stalker who go by the name of Summers, I hope it wasn't you." The young man shot back with a controlled voice which masked the anger that boiled under the surface.

"A few years and you mean by that?" Harry clipped voice was devoid of any warmth.

Scott stretched his back and pushed out his chest. "Since the day I entered Bayville High School, let say four and a half years. Those years I had tried to ask her out, only to rebutted every time when I tried to take her out. And now she suddenly has a boyfriend..."

"Of almost five years. Daphne and I are happily in love with one another and I think I know who you are now … Mr. Summers. I have heard my girlfriend complain a lot about your uncouth behavior towards her which I do not appreciate. From now on, you stay away from her or any member of my family." Harry warned the other male, his eyes flashed for a moment a bright emerald light. "If you don't mind Professor, I would like that Mr. Summers leave this office so we could continue with our introduction and planning."

Charles looked down at the act of Scott Summers, a person who he had raised like a son and now behave like this in front of new potential members for his X-men team. Sighing mentally Charles gathered his thoughts and did something he would never think of himself to do in the first place. "Mr. Summers, please leave my office. I had expected better of you and I would like to talk to you later after this meeting is over."

Summers froze at the spot and mechanically turned his head to look the bald Professor right in the eyes. Probably searching for any jest, yet only found an unyielding gaze penetrating him. "Professor X there is a very good explanation." However, the young man was stopped when Charles lifted a hand to stop him. Shaking his head Professor Xavier pointed towards the door and cutting down another attempt of protest. Once Summers left the office Charles turned back to the group.

"My apologize for his childish behavior. I do hope you can find in your heart to forgive him later. It does not mean now, or one of the upcoming days or weeks. But perhaps one day you can talk like friends or if not then close acquaintances." Charles spoke to them. "That was about Mr. Summers, yet we want to talk about you three. Would you like to talk about your experience with your powers?"

"There is no apologies needed on your part, Professor. I have told him more than enough time that I was already taken and I'm quite content with my love." She turned from the Professor to her boyfriend and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before looking back at the man behind the desk. "And your question about our powers, how would you like us to start. Or will you like to start because we do not know what you want with this knowledge or what you can offer us."

Professor Xavier gave an acknowledging nod to that question. "A fair question, reasonable too if I might say so. It happened many years ago when I met my first friend, Raven. She was like me, a mutant with extraordinary powers. Raven's Mutant gifts came to her physical, shifting her body to any form she wants while mine were internal with no physical changes. Unlike me, she was not adopted by the people and was named called in the worst way.

I accepted for who she was, namely just Raven. It started small with the beginning of me accepting her. We became friends, growing up together and for a long time, everything was fine until more of my people were born. People started to see us like Devil children and cast many Mutants out of their community.

It was not fair!" Charles suddenly raised his voice passionately. His hand curled up into a fist and rested at the desk. "We were normal people with a little change, gifts that could help. Not only for us but also those who were powerless. I saw what we could do and so I started the first Mutant program to help our people. I gathered them together and formed a team to spread out our influence. We found many of our people and with the Government support we found most of them until we stumbled on something." Here the man in the wheelchair grew silence and for a moment the man was lost in the past. Slowly, yet steady the man continued. "We found documents, reports about what their plans were in the long run. The Government saw us like weapons, a tool to carry out their commands and here started our dividing."

"There was someone in your team that did not accept the Government ideals," Harry spoke up, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Please continue,"

"You have guessed that right, Mr. Potter. In my team, there was a man who has become my best friend. A young man with a tragic past and that past still haunted him until this day and it will continue until he is no more amongst us. His name was Erik and his Mutant powers were extraordinaire. Having the powers over magnetic the man wanted a place where Mutants could live and grow old. A dream we both share, yet each of us has their own way to achieve."

Daphne who has her head rest on Harry's shoulder could only grimace at the thought this story painted in her head. "Let me guess, Erik believed in a Mutant world free of normal people?"

Charles nodded at the question. "Yes, you are absolutely right. Erik and I parted ways with our own ideals. However, while our way towards our goal is the difference, our dream stayed the same. We want our people to be free and live their own life where they are not prosecuted by those who wish us harm."

"A noble goal and you have already come far with M.A.C.U.S.A. accepting mutants. The American Magical population are more open minded than those from across the pond." Daphne smiled at the Professor, understanding of her situation clearly seen in her eyes. She turned her eyes to her other half. "What are your thoughts, handsome?"

"It is a Noble cause … a lot of work, investment and time … I like it. Shall we join them, love?" Harry said. They smiled at one another before turning to the youngest member in the room where Harry and Daphne noticed the delighted expression on Astoria face. 'Uh oh… that spells only trouble.'

Astoria smirked with a Cheshire smile. "You two are almost as a married couple, however, don't worry. I won't let anyone ruin your love life. Especially not that idiot!" She heard the two groan at her comment. She suddenly turned to Jean Grey and her eyes sparkle with mischief. "I caught your thoughts and I heard that you too have a residence prankster here which is named Kurt. If you let me meet him I will join your little boy bands."

Charles smiled at the girl. "That would be not a problem, however, I would like to ask that you keep my Mansion whole. It dates from the time Saksen where my forefathers built this castle to keep the Wildlings out of their lands."

"I cannot promise you that Professor, pranking is an overwhelming Force of Nature." Grinned the younger Greengrass at which the other chuckled. She walks to the other side of Harry and grasped his hand and send her sister a grin. "So, Professor can we meet them now?"

Charles chuckled at the performance of the younger Greengrass. "Very well, perhaps it is better if you show your powers in front of the whole group. That way they immediately know what your powers are and what they can expect."

At his words, Daphne and Astoria grinned at Harry. They remembered what has happened two days ago when the African-American woman and that wild, yet kind man had paid them a visit. "We do not have a problem with showing your group our powers. It might become something very interesting for all of us."

Harry shivered at his girl's jab wordplay. The young man decided to stay quiet and see what will happen. It has been funny the first time and for now, he decided to only use a small portion of his powers. The group started to move and walked through the halls of the mansion towards the place the young man would call the living room. "Love, I think that we should use only a part of our powers. The last time we did it was something like out of a Horror movie and we could remove their memories. Now … I am not sure."

"Harry that time we had let our Anodite form taking control of our emotions mostly. This time we keep this minimum and I won't let you give away free shows. After all, we don't want her to have some wet, restless sleep?" Harry could only groan at the impish expression of his girlfriend. Harry then noticed that they were not the first here and see a group of children that can be placed between 15 and 17 years old.

Charles rolled forward and stopped between the two groups. Sitting at one end and smiled at the group as if nothing could make him happier than letting these two groups meet one another. "Children perhaps you have heard the rumors that we got visitors. Those rumors were true. And just like you all, they too gained gifts. I would like to introduce Daphne Greengrass," here Daphne stepped forward and she could see that a few of the boys blushed at her. "Her powers are,"

Daphne grinned which made her much more beautiful than she already is. She twirled her right hand and much to everyone's amazement the furniture float around the room. Her left followed and the sofa landed behind her and the furniture transformed in a loveseat. But what was the most amazing thing was that when she did those spells, her hand gained a purple-pink aura around them. "Like Professor Xavier introduced me, my name is Daphne Greengrass and my powers are Magic and Mana. And before any of you decided to ask me out, sorry I belong already to someone."

There was a clear disappointment around the group, especially the boys. Next, to Daphne, her sister adopted a Cheshire smile and she stepped forward and took a seat on the loveseat which earned the boys attention. "Name is Astoria Greengrass, her sister. My powers are almost the same like that of my sister, namely Magic," here she twirled her hand just like her sister Daphne and Summers' hair turned green with a streak of silver which earned a few snickers. "And I can shift my body to Diamond which gave me an advantage for certain attacks, both Mental and Physical." The two girls and the group of Mutants with the exception of Scott Summers who glared at Harry turned to the only new male.

"I pleasant surprise to see such a gathering of nymphs from the Old Greek Mythology here in this dusty old Mansion." With a flourishing gesture of his hand which to the surprise of everyone had the same colors like his eyes. In front of every girl and women appeared a flower, each complimenting their own eyes. "My name is Harry Potter, Daphne's better another half. As for my power … it is exactly the same as hers." Moving towards the loveseat at which he took a seat and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I do hope we can become great friends and learn from one another."

The young group of Mutants all spoke enthusiastically at the show of powers. It was a young petite girl with long brown hair which she held in a ponytail with layers that frame her cute face which brought out more her large, blue eyes. She wears a pink long sleeved sweater over a cream-colored undershirt. Light blue capris which snuggled her legs nicely. "Catherine Pryde but please call me Kitty! I like your powers, it was so awesome how you changed a sofa in a loveseat and how your boyfriend made these beautiful flowers appear out of nothing." Her bubbly voice and excitement were clear for all to hear. "And you girl, you rock. I bet if Kurt and you work together then no one is safe ...Ooops, sorry Professor." Kitty shied away with a nervous smile. "Ah, my powers is phasing through objects."

"That is so cool!" Squealed Astoria with stars in her eyes. "I bet you can do some great pranks. Do you work a lot with someone who is named Kurt..."

A bamf sound suddenly sounded through the living room and the smell of brimstone lingered in the air. Much to Astoria surprise a blue furred boy who leans against the loveseat and he held a hand with three fingers under her chin. "Hallo schone dame … here is Kurt! ...And ready to Party!"

Astoria much to everyone's surprise laughed aloud and pulled Kurt over the arm support and he fell on the three new Mutants. "Let me guess, you are the prankster that Jean thought about. I've heard you like pranks and from what I saw you can teleport," here she grinned. "I think we can become great friends!"

"Really, that's great!" Kurt too joined his new friend, laughing. The young mutant at first had thought that she would shriek in fear when she noticed him. However, when he heard that she loved pranking, Kurt could not help to appear before her with his powers. "Vhat kind of pranks do you play meirn fruend?"

Charles cleared his throat which earned the attention of the two future troublemakers. "Kurt if you can wait for a few moment and until everyone has introduced himself. You can plan with your new friend your list of ...pranks."

"Really Professor, thank meine fruend," Kurt said before using his powers and with a small bamf, the boy returned to his previous spot. A bright grin was plastered on his face and the others could only imagine what kind of pranks he thought of to play on them.

"So long if you don't prank me, Kurt, understood." A Southern belle stepped forward. Her brown hair waved over her shoulders and two white bang of hair frames her face. She has a voluptuous body which would have probably turned many heads. "Name is Rogue and my power is stealing others so far I know. I warn you to not touch me as I also absorb someone life force."

Harry and his two sisters nodded in understanding. They had learned what would happen if someone would absorb someone's power or life. Especially Harry had some experience when he tried for the first time his powers. "I understand your situation Rogue if you would like we could compare some notes to help one another."

Rogue's eyes and those of the others widened at this news. The Southern belle took a step back in disbelief when she heard him speak. "Ho … how did… you..."

"Gaining control. It was not easy, that I can tell you. When I use my true form … my powers turn hard to control. One time, I almost brought down my Mansion charms down which is a danger in itself. Gladly it did not or else we would not talk right now." Harry told her with a smile. His eyes shining and held an understanding that someone like her could only understand. She smiled briefly at him, hope growing in her chest for a better future.

Jean Grey stepped forward and smiled warmly at them. Her long auburn-red hair swayed behind her when she moved. "Hi, I did not introduce when we met in Professor Office. Something I want to rectify, my name is Jean Grey and my powers are telepathic and telekinetic powers. Something that you don't have to worry about with your own powers working like a defense mechanism. However, I would like to compare notes with you all, only if you want."

Daphne stands up from the loveseat and closed the distance between them. Grasping Jean's hand lightly in her own, she smiled at her. "I would like that Jean. Comparing notes and then do some shopping," the blonde haired girl then turned to other women of the group. "And if you, Kitty, Rogue and Ms. Munroe would like to join us, you will always be welcome. Especially when my boyfriend offers to pay, right love?"

"Only if I can choose some clothes for myself if you don't mind." Harry surrendered to his girlfriend. A small smile lingered on his lips and secretly the young man already looked forward to a shopping day with the girls.

"That is settled then, now only a date..." Daphne gushed. She twirled her hand and to everyone amazing a calendar appeared in midair, floating. "Now what day would be perfect for us ...hmmm."

Jean could only stare in amazing at the girl. She wondered how Daphne could so easily demand that her boyfriend would pay for their shopping spree. Coming to a decision, Jean opened her mouth to ask when suddenly the alarm blared through the Mansion.


	3. Mutant High School Part1!

Sounds of the sirens bounced from the walls of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. For anyone who is not in the known what this school actually harbor would actually stand dumbfounded when a large, bulky man appeared on the School ground. This man was easily 9'5, his arm muscles were equally the size of an Olympic runner leg muscles. And his legs easily three time the size of this man own upper arms. "Haaaah… Charles guess who has come home?!" The microphone and the cameras captured the intruder on the screen that Harry, his family, and the X-men looked at.

"Who is that?" Astoria shrieked out, shock and fear clearly in her voice. That man wasn't just huge, but more like a giant from Jack and the Beanstalk which her mother read out before sleep claimed her when she was still a child. "And why did that giant call this his home?! Is that man a part of this school?"

Charles' eyes stayed locked on the screen. A sorrow crossed his face and reflected from his eyes before it turned determined. With a strong voice, Professor Xavier spoke in a commanding tone. "X-men get yourself ready for a confrontation with the intruders. My brother is not on his own."

"Yes sir," Scott Summers saluted before rushing off with the other young mutants which left Harry and his sisters alone with the Professor. Noticing that the man in the wheelchair had at this right moment only eyes for the screen.

"If you have questions, Mr. Potter, please do not hesitate to state them to me." Charles turned his head slightly which showed that the man smiled at them. "But I do think that I know what you want to ask me. That man is my stepbrother, Cain Marko, he had a difficult life which felt heavy on his shoulders. Cain had a difficult childhood which changed him. When we grew up Cain and I both entered the Military of the Unites States. However, that was the start of his change… my brother deserted his post and when I discovered that he was not amongst us. I was forced to bring my brother back, which I tried. We have ended up in a temple of a vengeful God who gifted my brother with inhuman strength by awakening his dormant Mutant-gene."

"I am sorry to hear, I did not mean to pry into your past Professor." Harry apologized. For a moment a flashback to his own childhood flashed through his mind and two emerald orbs flashed for a moment with power. There was a silence between them until the Professor continued.

"No apologies needed, but I do appreciate your sincerity. Back to my History, my brother obtained the gift of a Vengeful God who awakened his dormant Mutant-gene. My step-brother upon awakening of the X-gene developed a Super Human Strength, durability that made him almost unstoppable. For many years after the temple caved in, I thought my brother was death, however, one day Cain reappeared and tried to claim this Mansion. I want to share this place with him, starting a School for Youngsters like you, however, my brother did not share the same thought. Cain wanted this place for himself and that is where we did disagree, I managed to overpower him and send much to my own disappointment to prison."

"And now your brother is back with the intention of wiping away all your work." Daphne joined the conversation. "If that man is so hellbent on taking this from you, what will be the plan then?"

"What do you mean, Ms. Greengrass?" Charles asked, his curiosity peaked. Especially when these three young gifted people did not really blink about this strange turns of events.

"Please Professor, don't take us for a fool. We heard your story of how you want to help the Gifted people. You formed a Team with the intention to stop conflicts, so I ask again: what will be the plan?"

Charles mouth corners curled up into a smile. "My apologies Ms. Greengrass, I did not try to make a fool out of you or your companions. You and your family have just joined my School which I appreciate, but I do not like to throw you in a fight without knowing your capability. You could be serious wounded if you go up against someone like the Juggernaut." Charles explained his reason of keeping them for the moment out of the conflict between his brother and the X-men. "Let us make a compromise if my X-men shows us that they cannot handle the pressure, I let you join them, deal?"

"Deal, Professor," Agreed Daphne, her attention returned to the large screen that captures the fight. She feels Harry's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to his firm, athletic body. A smile appeared on her face. "Did I get a reward, Love?"

Harry lowered his head and pecked her lips gently with his own. His emerald eyes sparkle with amusement. "Of course, you certainly deserves a kiss." The boy stole a second kiss from her before he too returned his attention to the screen. Wondering how experienced they are in fighting.

At the front yard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-men collided into battle against the Juggernaut. Leading his team Cyclops stand in front of the giant of a man, one hand at his visor which will with a twitch of his finger remove the safety glass that keeps his mutant power in check. "X-men take your position, surround him! Marvel Girl! Try to use your powers to assault his mind!" The field leader, Cyclops shouted. Red beams shot out of his visor which impacted the chest of the Juggernaut with hardly any damage or stopping the giant of a man. "Come on Marvel Girl!"

"I … I cannot … ent ...enter his … mind!" Cried Marvel Girl who stands behind the group. She stands still, her eyes clenched tightly in concentration and her hands at the temples of her head. "Something is … is blocking … me!"

Rogue jumped back, avoiding one of the fists of the Juggernaut. The young woman thought that she could use her mutant powers to absorb some of his powers. Yet, her opponent did not hold back when her companion Wolverine was sent through the air. "He is too strong! I cannot touch him without being crushed by one of his fists." The Southern belle shouted. Rogue suddenly dived out of the way when a tree sped to her position, she rolled and came to a stop in a crouched position. "This is crazy. Oh no … Wolverine is fighting Sabretooth!"

"What!" Cyclops roared while flaring his optic beams to Juggernaut who walk like it did not harm him in the least. "Wolverine is fighting Sabretooth, I thought the Professor removed all knowledge from his mind! Rogue go back and absorb Juggernaut powers!"

"Are you mad?! That is suicide! One hit and the next thing I'm nothing more than a bloody smear on the ground!" Rogue retorted, bitterness grew in her heart when their field leader so casually disregards her safety. She rolled over the ground to avoid a mad charge from the Juggernaut. "Very kind of you to disregard the life of your teammates, Cyclops." Growled the Southern belle.

Kitty ran to Rogue and grasped her clothes and shifted them intangible when the giant of a man charged again. "I got you, Rogue….?!" The slightly younger mutant said to the Southern belle, only to cry out in surprise and pain when they were knocked into the air when the Juggernaut broke through them. Rogue and Kitty landed roughly on the ground, a broken arm for Kitty and dislocated shoulder for Rogue. "Aahn… what … happened?" Kitty hissed out in pain, her arm burns where the bones were broken and she could feel the start of several bruises.

'Children, It seems that my brother, Cain Marko repossessed the Mythical Armor of Cyttorak. His armor nullified certain Mutant powers like Jean and my Telepathic abilities to stop him mentally. And after his display of managing knocking Kitty and Rogue out of Kitty's ability, it seems that too can be nullified by his armor.' Charles spoke to his X-men through his ability of the mind. The man watches how now Storm comes from the air, floating above his brother and send down lightning that crashed against the man's body, only for nothing happening. 'The armor of Cyttorak has a magical forcefield that protects the wearer. Our only chance at bringing him down is to remove his helmet so that Jean or I can put him to sleep.' Charles then glanced at the three people that stand next to him, they too were watching the scenes. 'Perhaps I must ask them for help. They have a magical history and they might know a way to nullified my brother's armor.' The Professor thought to himself and weighed the pros and the con if their help was needed. Coming to a decision that would help them in this fight but that help would also go against some wishes of his X-men who has worked hard for their position in the team. 'X-men, I send our guests to your position. They will try to help to nullify the enchants of the armor.'

'What! Professor, I do not need his help! And Daphne cannot fight...' Scott started which earned him a few glares from his teammate and Charles' guests. Charles who sits next to the three new Mutants could feel the fury flow off of them. 'I mean, Daphne is just like Jean not really ready for a battle like this. What if they got hurt?'

Jean's eyes snapped open and immediately lock on the back of Cyclops. Green eyes blazed angrily at the young man who is the X-men field leader. 'Scott! It is one thing if you try to impress a girlfriend from someone else. It is another thing when you decide for those girls who are both not your girlfriend. And lastly, we had enough of your stupidity. When I softly rejected your advances on me I had hoped you would stop pestering me. Now, you are pestering Daphne while her boyfriend is standing next to her. Grow up and focus on the fight!' Marvel Girl ripostes very angrily, her mental message shot like a bullet through Cyclops mind, partly for punishment.

'Don't think that you and I ever will be friends or anything close to any relation between us. I do not know who you think that you are, Mr. Summers. But I warn you now and this will be your first and your last … stay out of my business!' Daphne angrily retorted, her mental message was possible much more painfully than that of Jean. Scott's body flinched and a cry tore out of his throat. The young man took a deep breath of air, trying to calm his nerves while retreating.

Charles turned around, glancing at the young woman next to him. "Was that really necessary Ms. Greengrass? It was a dangerous intent to hurt him with mental words during a fight with an opponent."

"That might be, but this is the umpteenth time that Mr. Summers tried to get my attention while I have rejected him every time. It seems when that boy could not get the attention of Ms. Grey he then turned to me. A young woman who is already taken, how would you feel if someone you love was taken away from you? No, he deserves this, pure and simple. I am in a good relationship and overjoyed with the man I love. As for now, I think we need to step in and help the X-men."

"I know Professor that it might seem harsh from my girlfriend, but she could do much more worst. I've heard that Mr. Summers stalks her and I warned that boy many times, but it seems that the boy has some kind of obsession. Be warned, if this keep going on it will turn out much worse than it is now. Discipline him or send that boy for a time back to his family, but don't let this happen again." Harry joined and back up Daphne, stepping closer to his girlfriend and stared at the Professor with a warning look. "We will join the confrontation now to put a stop to your step-brother and we'll try to not harm him much. But if he becomes too dangerous I cannot promise that it will end well for him."

Charles nodded at the young man warnings. The Professor knew that one day his pupil will piss off the wrong person. "I would like to apologize for my pupil behavior, however in response, I would like that you do not mentally punish him anymore. It can be bad for his health."

"We accept your apologies, yours not his. He is no longer a little boy who could throw a tantrum or be being cuddled. This discussion has come to an end, done. We will be off, helping your X-men." Daphne told him before she marched off. Her ire will be blushed in this battle and later when she cuddle with her boyfriend in private.

Harry formed a smile again on his face, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Catch you later, Professor. Like my girlfriend says, we are really Sirius about our relationship and we do not like when someone tries to disturb it. We'll speak to you later, a giant of a man is waiting for us for some butt kicking." The raven haired boy walk off, leaving Charles behind who turned his attention back to the screen that showed his team.

Jogging slightly to keep up with his irate girlfriend Harry finally came at the same level of pace like her. "How shall we beat this fellow up?"

"My best bet is to fight a Magical Artifact with Magic. We can use our Anodite mana to take the enchant off of the Juggernaut armor. While we do our part, my sister can try to keep him busy with her own Diamond form. How long can you hold your transformation, Tori?"

Astoria blinked, tilting her head to the side cutely. She brought her hand up and tapped her chin with her index finger. Her lips curled up in a smile before she answered her sister. "Perhaps half an hour if I use partly my diamond form and for my full form I think five minutes. But I do not want to fight him. Why not let the X-men keep him busy while we try to take off his helmet. I think that the helmet prevents us telepathic users from making a connection to his mind." She mutter under her breath, loud enough that her sister and brother could hear her.

"You might be right Tori," Daphne smiled at her sister. She then turned to her boyfriend, "Harry, do you have enough control over your full power to only drain the Magic out of his armor? I know what I ask from you is a pretty dangerous request to ask." She stopped, turning around and wrap her arms around his neck. Blue met green and the two stared into each others eyes, love and trust were all that the pair felt.

"While my full form can be accounted to something dangerous if I only use it for a long time. I think the same time limit like Tori can be counted as safe." Harry said, smiling when he stole a kiss from his girl. "For this battle, I will only use partial my powers and I liked the costumes from the Green Lantern Comics."

Daphne and Astoria laughed at his comment. The girls know exactly why their brother do like the Green Lantern costume. The blonde haired vixen pressed her assets against her boyfriend's chest and her eyes flared a faint green light. "I know your thoughts, mister. Would you like if I adopt Arisia costume..." A bright green light flared up around the duo which would have blind anyone. When the light died away it revealed Daphne and Harry in their mana costumes.

Harry's eyes took in the change of his girlfriend. He had only one word for Daphne and that was that she is a total bombshell. She wears now an emerald six-inch heel that stretches out to her knee. A short green skirt and a low-cut black top that covers her flat, athletic stomach and hugged her firm, round breasts perfectly. Around her neck, she wears a green collar that vanished in the depth of the valley of her breast with at the center an emerald gem. Her hands were protected by long green gloves which look like silk. "How do I look?" She sultry whispered to him with a teasing smile. she trailed her hand down from her chin along the side of her neck and then slid down the curves of her breasts before ending up at her hips, letting her hand rest there.

"Beautiful, however, this is a bit too revealing for others.I do not like it if someone else could share what I now see … something like this is only for me." Harry frowned playfully, stepping closer to her. However, the young man suddenly smiled a bit brighter when seeing Daphne revealing outfit changing to a more covered version. The low-cut black top now gets some green armored patches, and a black tight latex covered her exposed skin like a second layer. Her gloves changed like her low-cut top changed when a layer of armored patches appeared. And covering her face is an eye mask which changed her eyes to two emerald orbs. "Beautiful..." whistled Harry and the girl across of him smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, Love. You know that I was just teasing you as I won't let anyone else see me so barely clothed." Teased Daphne, a smile on her face. She knew that the little change in her clothes did not help much for any over imagining teenager. Her new costume still clings to her body like a second skin and reveals all her curves and the rounding and size of her breasts which is a 40D. "But perhaps if you play the right card we can try this out in private." She then appreciated Harry's costume. Her eyes began at his feet and slowly crawled its way up until she met his burning gaze which consists out of two emerald orbs.

The blonde bombshell took a step forward, placing the flat of her hand against Harry chiseled athletic chest. Her boyfriend who now wears his own uniform which consists out of a tight green mana constructed layer of vibrant chainmail. His abs and chest muscles are protected by plates of armor. Over his uniform, Harry wears a long raincoat and a face mask protecting his identity. "Really Love, Renegade Hal Jordan Green Lantern uniform?" Teased Daphne while tracing a hand down his jawline. A manly grin appeared on his face that answered her question. "You don't look bad, it cleans neatly for now."

"Sure Love, I know that you don't mind what I wear so long you can strip me with your own eyes," Harry smirked when his comment caused his girlfriend to blush a beautiful deep red color. This banter and using their powers to equip themselves with a uniform all happened when they were on the move towards the front door of the Mansion. "Tori..."

Astoria's left eyebrow twitched. It has happened again! Her brother and sister had an only eye for each other which mostly let her feel like a third wheel. She conjured a face mask with a twitch of her hand and her clothes turned pure white. It was simple, nothing special and especially when this is the first time they would fight. Like her sister, she has long sleeved white gloves and white boots with six inches heel. "If you two are done devouring each other with your eyes. Can we go now?" Whined Astoria.

"Sorry sis, it happened again." Daphne apologized to her younger sister. She wraps an arm around her sister's waist and pulled her close to her. "I cannot promise that this will happen again, but I will promise that you won't feel like a third wheel again, okay?"

Astoria shakes her head. She knew very well that these two are very deep in love with each other. She suddenly smiled when a memory resurfaced in her mind of what her sister had promised to the other girls of the team. "There is only one way to get my forgiveness. I want free reign when we do some shopping with the girls. Which means I can even kiss Harry!"

Daphne's eyes twitched at her sister comment. She, Harry and Astoria arrived at the entrance of the Mansion and with a push the door flew open. The blonde bombshell turned for a second to her sister. "I'll think about it if I let you kiss my Harry, as for now let us kick some villains!"

Astoria could only grin to her sister. "Okay, I let it rest the topic for now, but let me remind you what we had promised when we were still children … we shared everything, our toys, our books … and soon our boyfriend." She playfully said and then send a wink to Harry who had a glossy color dusting his cheeks.

Harry deciding that the best decision is to jump into the fray of the fight than listening to his sister. Using his mana to gather the small water molecules out of the air and gathered the element where it formed in long pointy objects above him, floating and ready to use. "Hey Ugly! You think that your strength made you some tough guy! Eat this!" The raven haired young man insulted the giant of a man in front of him. His mana at work, freezing the water above him into ice-spears and with a twitch of his wrist they launched itself towards the Juggernaut.

"Humph… nothing can stop me! Not even your little ice tooth needles…!" Juggernaut grunted. His hulk like body kept moving forward as if the attacks of Cyclops and Marvel Girl's attack were nothing, however, the man roared out in pain when an ice-spear managed to cut his skin and that spot was immediately gained frostbite. "What?! How is this possible..." Cain Marko roared, not in pain but in anger and disbelief. His eyes glaring at his wound before turning to the raven haired young man. "You hurt me … the Juggernaut. I will enjoy killing you!"

The corner of Harry's lips curled up in a smirk. "Empty threats..." The Anodite said, clapping his hands together into a fist. The ice-spears that now surrounds the Mutant of Strength and Durability melted back into the water and now there is a pool around his opponent. "Storm, Salem… light him up please."

Daphne held a mental conversation with Storm when her boyfriend used his powers to lay down the foundation for the combination attack. 'Miss Munroe, everyone, Harry will cause a distraction and a good opportunity for us to make a hole in his defense. Once he laid down the foundation for our attack Storm and I will use the element of Lightning to fry him. The Juggernaut will be stunned for only a short amount of time. In that timeframe, I want that Kitty, Rogue, and Nightcrawler unclips his helmet so that my sister and Marvel Girl can telepathic attack him.'

'That is a very well thought out plan. I assume that you came up with this plan when you heard and seen our fight where we used our powers. I really like to talk to you after this fight, your powers with the elements intrigue me.' Storm mental voice responded to the mental voice of Daphne. The Weather Goddess molded her power, calling dark storm clouds while she lifted off of the ground. Her eyes pure white, power surging in white lightning around her and the wind picked up. "Storm of the tempest … heed my call! I, Storm call upon the power of the elements and fry my opponent!" Dark storm clouds gathered together and blocking out the sun rays. Casting a shadow over the X-men and those who invaded the Mansion ground. Lightning flashed from the clouds while the wind shrieked through the treetops.

Lightning crashed down on the earth, frying and burning the grass where it impacted. Daphne watches the show and she too summoned the powers to control lightning. Like Storm the young hybrid Anodite floats up in the air, her feet leaving the ground. She stretched out her right arm and curled up her left as if she pull a string. In her right hand, a bow shimmered in existence while a lightning bolt was attached to the string and ready to be used. "Lightning bolt of the vengeance Lightning God … Launched!"

"Nothing can stop the Juggernaut! I'll crush you all into pieces!" Cain Marko shouted towards the raven haired young man who has frozen the water around his feet, halting him for a short amount of time as the ice already start to show some strain. "I'll..." The step-brother of Charles was cut off when the water rose up around him like a whirlpool and drenched him before Storm's Lightning surged out of the clouds and impacted. Sending thousand of volts through him. "...Kill… You … All..." Salem now appeared above the Juggernaut, her bow with the lightning arrow with now the deathly projectile cleaving the air. Surging towards the Mutants of Strength and Durability, however much to the surprise of the others, the arrow which consists out of lightning turned from one to over a hundred, forming one pillar of lightning which crashed down upon the Juggernaut. "...AAAaaaaaah!"

Nightcrawler watches the lightning impact with the Juggernaut who is now a black silhouette in a pillar of white lightning. The blue elf flinched at what that could do to him and when the Lightning dispatched he could see smoke steam up from the giant of the man's skin. Feeling that this is a crucial time, Nightcrawler teleported to Rogue and Kitty where he placed his hands on their shoulders before teleporting to the Juggernaut. Appearing at the side of the Juggernaut, Nightcrawler immediately teleported to the shoulders of the giant and grasped the holders of the mask. Straining his muscles Nightcrawler managed to release one before his tail was grasped by the Juggernaut. Nightcrawler cried out in pain when the man used him like a lasso to keep Kitty and Rogue at a distance.

"Rogue we need to free Nightcrawler. I want you to absorb a little part of my powers so we can unclasp the two last clips to take of his mask." Kitty duck out of the way when Nightcrawler sailed over her head. She then suddenly a drain from her body which means that Rogue has touched her, only for a small second yet it still felt like much longer. "Let's go, Rogue," Kitty turned intangibility and rushed towards the giant. She jumped and phased through his arm and landed on his shoulder. Kitty turned tangibility and grasped clip and pulled. "This is ugh… too heavy. Yes-Aaah!" Kitty was suddenly thrown away when the Juggernaut used Nightcrawler to bask her off him. The two X-men flew through the air where they were caught by Jean Telepathic powers.

"No! I won't be defeated by some kids!" Straining his muscles Cain Marko lifted his leg and the ice cracked around him. He then dug out a large piece of ice with his own hands and threw it towards Rogue who used Kitty mutant powers to turn intangibility.

'Holy shite… if I did not use Kitty powers I would have turned out a red smear right now.' Rogue thought when the ice flew through her. She quickly distanced herself from the Juggernaut. Especially with powers that are not familiar with her and could turn any moment against her. "What now? That man has become dangerous now with ice for ammunition to harm us, sugar."

Harry turned his hand, swirling with the ice vaporizing and turned liquid and followed the movement of his arm. Bending the water to his will and mana which saturated the element. 'Everyone listen! I'll use the ice element to slow down his movement. Using ice to lock down his joints for a short amount of time before he can break out. Use that time to unlock the last clip.' Broadcasted Harry to the others before each of them took a position to take their opponent down.


End file.
